Once upon a Loonatic
by MC-LuckyImagination
Summary: One shot for PGSM Forever233. Ace, Lexi and Tech are sent into a whole different world, encountering Emma and her friends. They must help them defeat the wicked witch of the west. Meanwhile, Tech falls in love with one of Emma's friends. Now a two shots, chapter 2: While on another date with Tech, they discover Storybrooke is frozen over. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the story. They belong to their respective owners. The OC Victoria and this idea for a crossover story belong to PGSM Forever233.

Warning: Little bit of violences, bad language which I blocked out and there spoiler for Once Upon a Time season 3. There may be some mistakes and some characters may be OOC, sorry about that.

* * *

In the Loonatics' headquarter in Acmetroplis, Tech E. Coyote is showing his friends/teammates his new invention and explaining every details about it in the most complicated terms. Thanks to simple explanation from Rev Runner, the rest of the team understand what Tech's new invention is capable of.

"So basically it's a two-way mirror to different dimensions," says Danger Duck.

"What kind of dimensions are there and what are they like?" asks Lexi Bunny. She and Ace Bunny are taking a closer look at the main device with Tech.

"Hopefully there's a dimension that appreciate a certain superhero," says Duck. He's still not happy that Tech confiscated his snacks, saying that the noises he was making were interrupting his explanation. Duck is drinking from his cup of water since those salty snacks made him thirsty. He looks closely at the control panel. "What does those buttons do?" Duck doesn't realize that he accidentally tip some water onto the control panel. A little spark pops out which startles Duck, causing him to drop the cup of water onto the control panel. The water falls over the control panel and spills inside it. "Oops."

The device short-circuits and teleports Ace, Lexi and Tech to an unknown place. Ace, Lexi and Tech look around and see a sign that reads 'Storybrooke'.

"Looks like we're not in Acmetroplis anymore," says Ace.

"How did we- did Duck pressed one of the buttons?! I thought I told him not to press anything!" shouts Tech.

"Let's look around," says Ace.

Ace, Lexi and Tech explore the town Storybrooke. "This place doesn't have advanced technology like our dimension," says Tech.

Lexi agrees and says, "Yeah, it's just like being inside a history book." They walk toward the Storybrooke Dock. Lexi stops Ace and Tech. "I hear something! Someone's in trouble over there!" She points at the boat house.

They quickly go inside the boat house to see monkeys with wings flying and attacking a group of people. They rush in to help.

Ace leans against the wall with his arms folded and says to the flying monkeys, "Hey, whats up doc?" Two of the flying monkeys fly at Ace and attack him. Ace dodge rolls to one side to avoid the first flying monkey's attack and then hops to the other side to avoid the other flying monkey's attack. "You got to do better than that." He knocks out the two flying monkeys using his sword.

Using gymnastic moves, Lexi dodges the flying monkey's attacks. Another flying monkey attacks Lexi from behind. Lexi does a back flip over the flying monkey behind her. The two flying monkeys crash into each other. "I can hear you a mile away," she says to the flying monkeys. She knocks them out using her psychic energy from the top of her head.

Tech is about to rush in to fight but stops as he couldn't believe his eyes. Among the group of people is a very beautiful girl with long dark hair wearing a short sleeve dark blue T-shirt with pink snowflakes, black jean and white tennis shoes. Tech doesn't know what to say, only that the word beautiful is the best word to describe her. She is fighting the flying monkey using…water? She is using hydrokinesis to move the water around. The way she moves her arms and the way she controls the water to spin around her, she moves with grace and style. Tech watches as she uses the water to fight the flying monkey. It is like watching a magnificent show… That was until the flying monkey dodges her attack and grabs her by her shoulders. She struggles to get free but the flying monkey throws her out the window and into the ocean. Tech quickly runs toward the window and jumps through it into the ocean. He swims to the girl and saves her. Using his ability, he levitates a metal pipe and uses it to get himself and the girl out of the ocean and back into the boat house.

"Are you okay?" Tech asks her. The dark haired girl coughs out some water and nods her head.

Back in the boat house; Ace and Lexi defeat the rest of the flying monkeys with the help of the group of people. A blonde haired woman runs to the boy who is on the floor face down. She helps him back on his feet. "Henry, are you okay?" she says to the boy.

"Y… Yeah. What were those things?" Henry asks. He looks at the guy putting away a sword and then looks at Ace. "Why do they have swords?" He then turns to Lexi. "And how did she do that?"

"It's all gonna make sense in a minute, I promise," she says to Henry.

"What are you talking about?" Henry asks in confusion.

"I'm sorry I was keeping things from you. You were right. You deserve to know the truth." She shows him a book.

Henry looks at the book. "About fairy tales? I don't understand."

"Do you trust me?" She asks him.

"Yes, of course, I do," Henry answers.

"Then I need you to believe."

"Believe in what?"

"Believe in magic."

Henry looks at her, unsure. "From a book?"

"It's more than just a book. Do you believe in me?"

"Yes," Henry replies.

"Then take it." She hands Henry the book.

Henry takes the book. As soon as he touches it, he remembers everything; meeting Emma, both him and Emma sitting together, flying in Neverland and playing sword fighting. All these memories come back to him. He looks at the blonde haired woman. "Mom?" He then looks at the dark haired woman and smiles. "Mom?" The dark haired woman smiles back and runs to him. They both hug each other. "I remember, I remember," Henry says to them. Ace, Lexi and Tech smile as they watch them.

"Do it Emma, break the curse," the dark haired woman says to the blonde haired woman.

Emma leans in to kiss Henry on the forehead when suddenly; Henry disappears in front of her.

"Where did he go?" Lexi asks.

"Teleportation?" says Tech.

They look around and then hear a voice. "So, sorry to interrupt." They all turn to the voice to see a brown haired woman. She is holding Henry in front of her. "Now who wants to say goodbye first?" She says to them.

Ace, Lexi and Tech get themselves ready to fight. "The only person saying goodbye is you," Lexi says to the brown haired woman.

"Who are you?" Henry asks the brown haired woman.

"You can call me Auntie Zelena," she answers.

"Enough of this," says the dark haired woman as she walks toward Zelena.

Zelena raises one of her arm and sends a magic that throws the dark haired woman to the floor. Lexi and the dark haired girl run to the dark haired woman.

"Let him go, he had nothing to do with this," Emma says to Zelena.

"Don't blame me, the captain failed me," says Zelena.

"#$ % you, Zelena," the guy in black clothing with a hook as a hand angrily says to her.

"Hook, what's she talking about?" Emma asks the guy in black clothing with a hook.

"He knew what the price of that failure was, your son's life." As soon as Zelena says the last part, she chokes Henry with both her hands.

"Stop it, let him go!" Ace shouts at Zelena. He wants to shoot his laser at her but couldn't as he might endanger Henry.

"We need to attack her when she least expect it," Tech whispers to Ace.

"Tech, you distract her long enough for me to stun her," Ace whispers back.

A bright light appears above Zelena and Henry. The light burns Zelena's hands, causing Zelena to yell in pain and let go of Henry.

"Good timing," says Ace.

"Run!" Emma shouts. Henry runs away from Zelena and runs into Emma arms.

Zelena gives out a frustrated yell and shouts, "Enjoy this moment together because you don't have many left!" She disappears in green smoke.

Ace and Tech check the spot where she disappeared. "Looks like she teleported herself out, I don't think we'll be able to track her," says Tech.

"She'll come back and when she does, we'll be ready for her," says Ace.

"Henry, are you okay?" asks Emma.

"Yeah, yeah," replies Henry. He goes over to the dark haired woman on the floor. "Mom, mom, mom, please, wake up, mom!"

"It's okay Henry, she'll be okay," says the dark haired girl.

The dark haired woman wakes up. "Henry."

"Mom." Henry hugs the dark haired woman.

The dark haired woman is happy to see him and gets herself back up. "Oh Henry, I will never let you go away again, I promise. I love you Henry." She kisses Henry on the forehead.

"Did you guys felt that?" asks Ace.

"It felt like something has broken," says Lexi.

A woman and a man hug each other happily.

"It wasn't me, it was you," Emma says to the dark haired woman. She turns to the hugging couple. "Mary Margaret, David, did it work? Do you remember the missing year?"

"Yes, everything," says Mary.

"How did Zelena cast the curse?" Emma asks them.

"She didn't, Emma, we did," Mary replies.

"You cursed yourselves?" asks Emma, confused.

"Zelena's weakness is light magic. I mean it's clear now more than ever. You're the only one who can defeat her."

Tech looks at Emma. "Zelena is weak to light magic? That's why that light harmed her. And you're the one who casted that light magic on Zelena and saved Henry."

"Now that we know her weakness, we'll be able to stop her," says Ace.

"We paid the price for Regina's curse, to find you," says David.

"The price of the curse is the heart of the thing you love the most. If one of you cast it, how are you both still here?" Emma asks them.

"My heart was strong enough to share. I asked Regina to take my heart, halve it and place them in me and David," Mary explains.

The dark haired girl shyly looks at Tech. "I-I wanted to thank you for saving me when I was thrown into the water."

Tech smiles at her and says, "You're welcome."

"Yes, I also wanted to thank you for helping us. My name is Emma." She looks at Henry. "And this is my son, Henry," she says to Ace, Lexi and Tech.

"I'm Captain Killian Jones, or you can call me Hook." Hook shows them his hook hand.

"I see how you got that name," says Ace.

"Mary Margaret." She turns to David. "And this is my husband, David."

"I am the Mayor of Storybrooke, Regina Mill. The girl over there is my faithful right hand woman, Victoria Payne." She pointed at the dark haired girl.

"Victoria," Tech quietly says to himself. " _Such lovely name for a beautiful girl,"_ Tech thought to himself. "My name is Tech E. Coyote."

"I'm Ace Bunny and this here is my second in command, Lexi Bunny."

"Hi there," says Lexi.

"Where are you from?" Emma asks them.

"We're from a place called Acmetroplis," Ace answers.

"Acmetroplis? I don't think I heard of that place," says Henry.

"You wouldn't," says Tech. He then goes on to explaining about how his invention sent them to Storybrooke. He uses complicated terms and details when he is explaining it. The others look confused.

"Umm, Tech, you might want to use simple words that are easy to understand," says Ace.

"You're created a device that can send you to different dimensions? That's amazing," says Victoria.

Everybody look at Victoria. "You actually understand that?" asks Lexi, surprised.

"I understand some of the words. I interpreted the most complicated words by separating it into simple words," Victoria replies.

"That is why you are my assistant," says Regina.

Henry goes to them. "Let me show you what has been happening." He shows them his storybook and explains each of the events that happened.

Looking through the storybook and listening to Henry; Ace, Lexi and Tech learn of the curse that trapped people from different worlds into Storybrooke and caused them to lose memory of their past life. They also learn that they broke that curse but then had to rescue Henry in Neverland. It was a lot to take in but they eventually understand it all.

"So right now you are facing with the wicked witch of the west; Zelena," says Ace.

"That's correct, she wants to cast a time travel spell to change her past," Regina explains. "But to do so she needs these ingredients to cast the spell; David's courage, my heart, Mr. Gold's brain-" She looks at Mary. "And Mary's unborn child."

"Then we need to protect Mary's baby, Regina's heart and David's courage," says Ace. "Where can we find Mr. Gold?"

"I'm afraid she may already got David's courage and she has my heart in her possession. Mr. Gold is also with Zelena, under her control," explains Regina.

"Then we need to protect Mary's unborn baby. Wait! Did you said that Zelena already took your heart?! How are you?!" Lexi says, confused.

"It's complicated," Regina answers.

"Okay, we'll just say it's magic," says Lexi.

Henry talks to Regina about New York. "New York was awesome, the pizza, the Yankees, my school."

Regina chuckles and says, "Slow down, I wanna hear it all, the entire year."

"I found an apple tree in Central Park that looked exactly like the one by your office. Of course, I didn't know back then, but now I do. And guess what…"

"What?"

"I got pretty good at math."

"No."

"Pretty good, not Stephen-Hawking-good, but good. What did I miss here?"

"Nothing much, nothing that matters now."

"Not even that guy that was kissing you?"

"Let's stay focused on New York, tell me about the pizza."

"Come on, mom. Who is he?"

Regina gives up and tells Henry, "His name is Robin, Hood. We just started seeing each other."

"Wait. Robin Hood?"

Just then, a man comes into the boat house. "At your service," he says to Henry and shakes his hand.

"Awesome," Henry happily says.

"So, the curse is broken," says Regina.

Robin Hood nods and says, "Indeed, and the missing year, things a bit rocky between us, yeah?

Regina chuckles and replies, "For some reason you're so much more likable here in Storybrooke." Robin Hood laughs and the three of them leave the boat house.

Victoria smiles as she watches Regina leaving with Robin Hood and Henry. She is about to follow them until someone call her name.

"Victoria, is it?" Victoria turns to the source of the voice and sees Tech standing next to her. She shies away from him. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"No," Victoria says. "It's just how I am."

Tech smiles at her. "I am very happy to meet you Victoria."

"You can just call me Vicki if you want."

"Vicki, I like that."

"Thanks, I like you too," Victoria says to Tech. Tech gives Victoria a big smile when he hears that. Victoria realizes what she just said. She blushes red. "I…I…I mean I…really want to get to know you more."

"Me too."

Ace and Lexi watch Tech talks to Victoria. "Isn't that sweet, it's like watching a romantic movie," says Lexi.

Ace smiles. "You mean when the two love birds first meet and slowly fall in love with each other? Yeah, it's just like that."

"I thought you were a stunt double for action type movies."

"I was. It just happened that I saw other movies shooting at the same studio that I worked at."

"I doubt they need you for any romantic movie."

"Course not, there wasn't any action scene."

Tech and Victoria walk over to them. "Ace, Lexi. Vicki said that she'll give us the tour of the town," Tech says to them.

"That's great, thanks Vicki," says Lexi.

"You're welcome," says Victoria. They go out of the boat house.

Emma goes to Hook. "Are you gonna tell me what Zelena was talking about? She said you failed her."

"Don't listen to her." Hook tells her.

"Killian, what's going on? Were you working for her?"

"The witch tried to back me into a corner. I did everything I could to resist her plans."

"So, whose idea was it to kidnap Henry and stick him on a boat?"

"It was mine. I was trying to save him."

"From what, what is she doing?"

"She cursed me, my lips, actually."

"Your lips, why?"

"She wants to steal your magic. She thought I was the best way of doing that. She knows what we all know, that you can defeat her."

"It should have been my decision to protect Henry, whether she forced your hand or not, it doesn't matter. I can't trust you now. How can I?"

"She's right not to. He has lied about more than just this," says David.

"You said you brought Emma to Storybrooke because you received a message from us with a memory potion," says Mary.

"Aye, what of it?" Hook asks.

"We didn't send you any message," David tells Hook.

"Well, I got one. It's the truth. Somebody #&% $& well sent me the message. Who else would have an antidote? Who else would have known where to find the savior?" Hook says.

Victoria shows Ace, Lexi and Tech around Storybrooke. Tech finds the places interesting but he is more interested in Victoria. He has been mostly looking at her throughout their tour. He loves how the wind blows through her hair and he loves how she speaks. With Victoria help, he brought some scrap items from some of the stores, mostly electronic related things. During the tour, Victoria explains each of the places of Storybrooke. She always check on her new found friends but she always seem to mostly look at Tech. She loves how Tech smiles at her and that suit of his makes him looks even more handsome. And she enjoys helping Tech picked up some items from the stores. She tries to concentrate on doing the tour while trying hard not to blush when thinking about Tech.

Henry, Emma, Mary and David are in front of Neal's tombstone. "He really was a hero," says Henry.

Emma replies, "He was, Henry. He didn't give a second thought to sacrificing himself for you, for all of us."

Henry places a red rose on the tombstone. "Yeah. Was it hard? Coming back to Storybrooke, when you knew it'd be dangerous?" Henry asks Emma. "I mean, life in New York was pretty good."

"It was better than good but I had this voice stuck in my head that I couldn't shake."

"Whose?"

"Yours, I knew how you would have voted on this."

"Yeah, and you know what this means? Operation Cobra is back on."

"I'm not sure it ever ended."

"Hey," David says as he checks on Mary. Mary is in pain.

Emma runs to them. "Mary Margaret."

"Hey, hey, deep breaths, take deep breaths. I'll get the truck," David says to Mary. He runs off to get the truck.

"Mary Margaret, you're okay?" Emma asks.

"It's the baby. It's coming," Mary answers.

Victoria, Ace, Lexi and Tech are walking near the Storybrooke graveyard. "And this place is- David? What's wrong?" Victoria asks him. She sees David quickly running.

"The baby coming," David tells her.

They quickly transport Mary to the Storybrooke General Hospital. David, Ace and Tech help Mary into a wheelchair and they all enter the hospital.

David and Mary are in the room with the doctor while the others are waiting outside. "It's gonna be okay," David says to Mary.

"Is it?" Mary asks.

"Our baby's gonna be fine. It's never going to leave your arms. I don't care who's out there."

"That's what we thought last time."

"Yeah, but this time we have someone else on our side."

Emma, Regina and Victoria are casting a protection spell. "You really think this protection spell will be enough to hold her off?" asks Emma.

"It depends, if your brand of magic is stronger than hers. If it is, no one wielding dark magic will be able to get in here," Regina answers.

"That doesn't sound like a vote of confidence."

"It isn't, but we're out of options," says Regina.

Hook goes to Emma. "Swan? I heard the little royal was on his way."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here right now." Emma says to Hook.

"I wanna help."

"If you really wanted to help, you would have told me when Zelena cursed your lips."

"I had no choice. She threatened you and your family. I was trying to help."

"Telling me what was going on would have been help."

"And the death sentence for your boy."

Ace steps in. "Sorry to break up your argument but right now we need to stop Zelena before she hurt anyone."

"Which is why I'm taking this fight to Zelena, this ends today," says Emma. She turns to Hook and says, "Henry's safety is my concern, not yours."

"You shouldn't do it alone, you need back up," says Ace.

"Emma, he's right. You don't have to do this alone," says David. He walks over to Emma.

"Yeah, I do. You need to stay with Mary Margaret," Emma says to David.

"Yeah, I know, but you need help. Take Victoria, Ace, Lexi and Tech.

"I need them to stay here."

"We're coming to help you," says Lexi.

"No, I'll do this alone. I need you to stay here to protect the baby if things go wrong," says Emma.

"Then take Hook," says David.

"Are you insane?" Emma asks him.

"He's going with you," David says to Emma. He turns to Hook and says, "You're going with her."

"Mm, I thought you didn't trust me, mate," says Hook.

"Zelena backed you into a corner. You did the best you could," says David.

"See? Even your father gets it," says Hook.

"Yeah, because he knows about keeping secrets from loved ones," Emma replies.

"Hey," retorts David.

"I'm sorry. I'm doing this alone."

"No, you're not. This isn't about you. It's about all of us," David argues.

"What is he gonna do? I have magic. He's got one hand."

"You know, I'm good in a fight," says Hook.

"At the very least, he can draw fire," says David.

"What, now I'm cannon fodder?" says Hook.

Emma finally gives in. "Fine, he can come."

"Fair enough, shall we?" says Hook. He starts to walk away.

"Hang on, give me a sec," Emma says to Hook. She goes to Henry and says, "Hey kid."

Henry replies, "Hey mom. Is the baby here?"

"Not yet, but it will be soon. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have to take care of this witch, but it's gonna be alright and I'll be back before you know it."

"I know. I'm not worried."

"Yeah?"

"Defeating bad guys is what you do," says Henry and he hugs Emma.

Emma goes to Ace, Lexi and Tech. "Please look after them."

"We won't let anything happen to them. If she thinks she can get her own way, she got another thing coming," says Lexi.

"We got superpowers that will help us fight her," says Tech.

"Go. I'll keep him safe," says Regina.

"Thank you," Emma thanks them.

"You ready, Swan?" asks Hook.

"Yeah, let's end this."

Emma and Hook left while the others stay behind to protect Mary and her baby. Tech is working on the scrap things he brought.

"It's a good thing we were near the graveyard when that happened," says Ace.

"Yes," Victoria says sadly.

Tech hears the sadness in her voice. "Is something wrong?" Tech asks her. He is very concerned about her.

"Once this is over, I want to pay my respect to Neal," replies Victoria.

"Neal? Was he…your…? He must be very close to you," says Tech.

"He is. He was my friend. He also happened to be Henry's father."

"Oh," says Tech. He's very sad to hear that she lost a friend. "I'm sorry about that."

"Thanks. I'm going to help Neal by helping Emma and Henry."

"We'll help too," says Tech.

"Thanks. Oh, Belle!" Victoria shouts for Belle as she walks past.

Belle stops as soon as she hears her name. She turns around and sees Victoria. "Hello Vicki. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great. I met some new friends," says Victoria. "This is Ace, Lexi and Tech," she introduces them. "And this is my friend Belle. Belle, it's dangerous here, you should go."

"I'm here to save him," Belle replies.

"But she's under Zelena's control."

"I'll find a way to free him."

"Then I'll help you free him."

"Thanks Vicki but you must stay here and guard the room. I'll find a way, I just know it."

"Okay, you be careful."

"You too," says Belle and she lefts the room.

Victoria goes over to Tech and watches him work. "Wow Tech! What is it?" She asks him.

"I'm making a device that will neutralize Zelena's magic," Tech replies. "She's weak against light magic so she must use dark magic."

"That's right," says Victoria.

"Vicki, can you help me? I need to adjust this but I need someone with magic."

"Tech, you should ask Regina. She knows dark magic more than me. I go and get her." Victoria goes and brings Regina to Tech.

"So what does this device do?" Regina asks.

"Tech plans to use it to neutralize Zelena's dark magic," Victoria tells her.

"If it neutralizes dark magic then it will neutralize my magic as well," says Regina.

"You only use dark magic?" asks Tech.

"Yes. What good will it do if I can't cast magic."

"Regina, please help him. We'll use it as a last resort should we fail to stop her," says Victoria.

Regina thinks about it. "Very well, should I fail to stop her then you can use that device of yours."

Using a little device which he quickly made using other scrap things he brought, he analyses Regina's dark magic. He starts working on his device. "Thanks. Now all I need to do is program it to neutralize dark magic by inputting the data into it, connecting these wires here, set the output-"

"I'll be going down the corridor now," says Regina and she lefts.

Victoria closely watches and listens to Tech as he works on his device. She is truly amazed by how Tech can create such complicated and advanced device using bits and parts of scraps they found in the stores.

Tech notices that Victoria is watching him. "I'm not boring you with my explanation?" he asks her.

"No, I find it very fascinating. You can make such a device using plain items you can find in common shops," says Victoria.

"I have a way with machines."

"Do you make other machinery?"

"Plenty of them."

"I want to hear all about it."

"Oh no," says Lexi. Tech and Victoria turn to Lexi.

"What happened," asks Ace.

"Get yourselves ready to fight because Zelena is coming our way."

"What about Emma?" asks Victoria. She is very worried.

"She's okay but she lost her magic from giving Hook mouth to mouth," Lexi replies.

"This isn't good," says Ace. He turns to Victoria. "Vicki, can you use light magic?"

Victoria sadly lowers her head. "I'm sorry, I can't do light magic. I use hydrokinesis where I can move water with my mind, molecular immobization which means I can freeze any molecular, telekinesis, orbing which is teleporting, healing, conjuration and scrying." She then looks serious. "Even though I don't have light magic, that won't stop me. I'm going to stop Zelena before she gets to the baby."

"And we'll use everything we got to stop her," says Ace.

"She already taken out Robin Hood and his Merry Men…and Belle too," says Lexi.

"Belle," says Victoria, worried.

"Regina is going to try to stop her," says Lexi. She listens closely. "She's knocked out…again."

"Everybody, get in position," says Ace.

"Here she comes!" shouts Lexi. They all stand in front of the door where Mary and David are. Zelena comes in with a guy near her.

"I won't let you past!" shouts Victoria. "Free Mr. Gold!"

"Didn't my sis ever taught you any manner," says Zelena.

"You let Mr. Gold go right now!"

"You forgot to say please." Zelena uses her magic to throw Victoria to the wall.

"Vicki!" shouts Tech.

"Attack together!" Ace shouts.

Ace uses his eyes lasers while Lexi uses her psychic energy blast. Mr. Gold blocks the attacks with his magic. Zelena throws both Ace and Lexi to the wall with her magic.

Tech growls angrily at Zelena and says to her, "I won't let you win!" He finishes building his device and uses it.

"We'll see about that," says Zelena. She tries to freeze Tech but her magic is not working. "What have you done?!"

"Your magic is no match for this," says Tech as he holds his device in his hands.

"Rid me of that cursed device," Zelena says to Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold blasts Tech's device with his magic which causes it to blow up. The little explosion blows Tech into dust. "This wouldn't happen if you just let me through in the first place," Zelena says to Tech. She opens the door with her magic and goes into the room. She sends the doctor to one side. "What a charming family. It's a shame I have to break it up." Zelena freezes David when he attacks her with his sword and then teleports the baby into her arms.

"No!" shouts Mary when she sees that she no longer has her baby.

Zelena looks at the baby. "So pure, so innocent, and now you're mine." She disappears in green smoke.

David is now free and he runs to the door.

"Tech!" Victoria screams as she quickly runs to Tech. She looks down to see that Tech is nothing but dusts. Tears run down her cheeks as she cries.

The dusts reform itself back into Tech. Tech notices Victoria crying. "Hey now, don't cry," says Tech.

Victoria looks up and sees that Tech is okay. "Oh Tech!" She hugs him. She wipes off all her tears. "But how did you…?"

"Molecular regeneration, my molecular can regenerate itself whenever I get hurt…though, it doesn't stop the pain I feel, ouch," Tech replies.

"Same here, even though I am immortal, I still get hurt and feel pain."

"Wow, we got something in common," Tech says and then winks at Victoria. He turns and sees his device, all broken on the floor. "No, my baby! What did that monster do to you?!" He picks up the broken pieces.

"Tech, I'm sorry. I wasn't able to stop them from destroying your device."

"It's not your fault Vicki. I didn't expect her to bring a friend."

"He's not her friend. He is being forced to work for her."

Ace and Lexi get back up. "That witch sure knows some powerful magic," says Ace. "Tech, will you be able to fix that device of your?" Ace then sees David quickly walking past them. "Where are you going?"

"To get my son back," answers David.

Just as he about to keep walking, Regina comes in and grabs David by his arm. "You gonna get yourself killed! David, think about this!" says Regina.

"What's there to think about?"

"Don't let him get hurt," says Henry.

Just then Emma and Hook enter the room. "What's going on here?" Emma asks.

"Zelena took your brother. Did you find Zelena?" David asks Emma.

"I did but I couldn't stop her," Emma replies.

"Because she tricked you into losing your magic," says Lexi.

Emma looks at Lexi in shocked. "How did you know?!"

Lexi points at her ears. "These ears aren't for show. I have super hearing."

"How the # $% did that happen?" asks Regina.

"Doesn't matter how, it just happened," Emma says to Regina. "She took my brother because I failed?"

"We're all still here. So, you haven't failed just yet," Hook replies.

"Hook's right, we just need to find another way," says Ace.

"There is no other way," says Regina.

"That's not true, you can do it," says Henry.

"Sweetheart, I don't think I can survive round three with my sister," Regina replies.

"Glinda was pretty specific, only the purveyor of the strongest light magic can defeat her," says David.

"Zelena only beat you because you were using dark magic against her," Henry says to Regina.

Regina replies, "But, it's all I have."

"No, it's not. When you kissed Henry, that was true love's kiss. That's light magic," says Emma.

"See, you can do it," says Henry.

"Henry, I don't even have my heart right now," Regina tells him.

"That doesn't matter. You broke the curse without it and I know you still love me. I know there's good in you," Henry replies.

Robin Hood comes in. "He's right. I know you can beat that witch."

"But, I don't…"

Emma interrupts Regina, "You have to."

"Once upon a time you were a villain mom, but you've changed. You're a hero now and defeating bad guys is what heroes do. I believe in you. Now, you need to believe too," says Henry.

"Listen to them Regina, you can do it. We'll all help stop her together," says Victoria.

"Great, now that's settle; let's find that witch," says Ace. "Does anyone know where she lives?"

Regina gives Victoria a crystal ball. "Vicki can locate her with this," Regina says to Ace.

In the warehouse, Zelena is arranging all the things for her spell. "See, once I changed the past, you and I shall meet under different circumstances. And Rumple, you will choose me and I will be enough."

"No, you won't. And no matter where you go in time, I will find a way to kill you," Mr. Gold replies.

The portal opens as the four colours come together in the middle. "Don't worry, dearie. Once all this is over, you won't remember a thing," says Zelena.

"It isn't over, yet," says David. He comes in with Robin Hood, Regina, Emma, Hook, Victoria, Ace, Lexi and Tech.

Zelena turns to them. "And who's gonna stop me? Certainly not the savior."

"Go, get him. We got your back," Emma says to David.

"And I've got your heart," Robin Hood says to Regina.

Both David and Hook walk carefully toward the portal.

"Zelena, stop now, we're not gonna let you succeed," says Regina.

Zelena smiles and orders Mr. Gold. "Rid me of those pests."

Mr. Gold uses magic to push David and Robin Hood away from the portal. He then turns to face Hook, Emma and Tech. "Please, no more water," Hook says to Mr. Gold.

"That should be the least of your worries," says Tech.

"Get the dagger and the Dark One will be on your side," Mr. Gold tells them. He waves his hand and throws Emma's pistol away.

"This is easier said than done," says Emma.

"Do as I say or I will destroy you. I have no choice." Mr. Gold uses his magic to push Emma, Hook and Tech back.

"Come for another beating, sis?" Zelena mocks Regina.

"No. I came for some jewelry," Regina replies and tries to take the pendant from Zelena.

Zelena quickly pushes Regina away with her magic. Zelena notices that David and Robin Hood are going toward her. "Beautiful one, if you will," she says to the flying monkey.

The monkey flies in and attacks David and Robin Hood. David pushes Robin Hood out of the way. The flying monkey scratches David on his shoulder. Ace runs in and gets his sword ready.

"Be careful, these creatures are our friends," Robin Hood says to Ace.

"Let me guess, Zelena turned your friends into flying monkeys with her magic. In that case, we need to defeat Zelena to break the spell," says Ace.

"Make sure to use a gentle touch," David says to Ace.

"Unfortunately, that's not an option for me," says Mr. Gold and he uses his magic to push Ace into David and Robin Hood.

Zelena faces Regina and uses her magic to lift Regina up. "Only light magic can harm me and you're as dark as they come. It was your destiny to be this way and it'll also be your undoing," She says to Regina. Blocks of hays fly toward Zelena. Mr. Gold uses his magic to push the hays away. Zelena quickly looks around and sees that it is Victoria who threw those hays at her. "It isn't nice to interrupt people when they are working," she says to Victoria.

"Regina, don't listen to her. You can be whoever you want to be," says Victoria. She lifts more hays up with her telekinesis.

"She can't change her destiny," says Zelena. She uses her magic to push Victoria away before she could attack.

Victoria is sent flying away. Tech quickly runs to her and catches her. "You're okay?" Tech asks her.

"Yes, thanks. Let's get her!" says Victoria. They both are about to attack Zelena but are sent flying into the hays by Mr. Gold's magic.

"Don't tell me what I can be," Regina says to Zelena.

"I tried to be good once, but it wasn't in the cards."

"Maybe because you're not trying hard enough to be good," says Lexi.

"I did try but it wasn't my destiny," Zelena says to Lexi.

Mr. Gold walks in front of Lexi. Lexi tries to get around him but he blocks her path. "Don't make me hurt you," Lexi says to Mr. Gold.

"That is what I'm going to say to you," Mr. Gold replies. He uses his magic to push Lexi away and into the hays with Victoria and Tech.

"This is who I am and it's who you are," Zelena says to Regina.

Robin Hood, David and Ace get back up. Robin Hood sneaks up to one of the bowl and takes Regina's heart while keeping his gun pointing at Zelena. Ace quickly moves the other two ingredients away from the portal, hoping to stop the spell.

"You're wrong, sis," says Regina. White lights show up in both her hands.

Zelena notices it. "What are you doing?"

"Changing," Regina replies. She uses her light magic to push Zelena away causing her to drop the dagger. She is now free from Zelena's magic.

"How?" Zelena asks angrily on the floor.

"I make my own destiny," Regina answers and then she takes Zelena's pendant off her. The portal disappears when she took the pendant off her.

"Watch out behind you!" Ace shouts.

David looks behind and sees the flying monkey flying at him. David swings his sword but misses the flying monkey. He swings his sword again at the flying monkey but stops as soon as the flying monkey turns back to human.

"Little John, you're back!" shouts Robin Hood, very happy to see his friend.

"Good thing we just knocked out those flying monkeys in the boat house," says Ace.

David picks up his son. "David, the baby, is he okay?" asks Emma.

David checks on him. "Yeah, he can handle anything just like his big sister."

Everybody is about to leave the warehouse but stop when they hear Regina saying to Zelena," You failed. You're not going anywhere."

"I beg to differ," says Mr. Gold and he uses his magic to pull Zelena to him. "I'm gonna make you pay for everything you've done to me."

"Calm down doc. This is not the answer," Ace says to Mr. Gold.

"You have no idea what she has put me through," Mr. Gold says to Ace.

"What are you waiting for? Just do it!" Zelena shouts.

Regina quickly picks up the dagger when she sees what's going on. "With pleasure," says Mr. Gold.

Ace, Lexi and Tech run in to stop him but stop as Regina shouts no causing Mr. Gold to stop. "Enough! This ends now!" Regina says to Mr. Gold. She and Robin Hood walk to Mr. Gold and Zelena.

"After everything this witch has done, you're gonna protect her?" Mr. Gold asks Regina.

"Good magic stopped her and good magic doesn't exact vengeance," Regina says to him.

"She killed my son!"

"How many lives have we taken trying to get what we want?"

"You can't be serious."

"I am. Heroes don't kill."

"So, now you're a hero?" Zelena says to Regina.

Regina smiles and says, "Today I am."

They all walk out of the warehouse.

"I'm glad you're on our side," Lexi says to Regina.

"There was a time where I wasn't," Regina says to Lexi.

"Yeah, I know. I saw it in the storybook. It's great how you changed into good."

"People can change depending on the situation."

"And you have changed for the better," says Emma.

"I have to prove that Henry is right," says Regina.

"I want to thank you and your friends for helping us," David says to Ace.

"It's no problem, that's what we do. Now to get junior here back to his mother," says Ace.

"You're right, I shall do that," says David. "Are you going to make your way back home?"

"We're actually waiting for our ride until then we are staying here for a while," Ace replies.

"You are free stay here as long as you want."

Tech and Victoria are walking behind the others. "Vicki, you were amazing back there," says Tech.

"I did what I can. It was Regina who defeated Zelena."

"Yes but the way you used your telekinesis to fight Zelena off, it was so beautiful and graceful how you performed it."

"Thank you Tech, you were very brave going against Mr. Gold."

"It would have been a lot easily if I have my inventions."

"I would love to hear more about it."

"In that case, why don't I take you on a date? I can tell you more about my invention."

"Tech…I…"

"Unless you already got a boyfriend…"

"No! I mean…I don't have a boyfriend."

"Really?! But you are so beautiful and talented."

"Oh Tech, you are going to make me blush."

"I'm just telling you the truth."

"Do you even know where to take me on a date?"

Tech thinks about it "What about Granny's Diner?"

"Good choice," Victoria says. She smiles at Tech.

Tech smiles back at her. "Then it's a date." He gives a quick kiss on Victoria's lip.

Victoria blushes deep red. "I… Just let me get myself ready."

"Where should I pick you up?"

"I'll find you when I'm ready."

Everybody go back to their home while Ace, Lexi and Tech stay in a room thanked to Emma. Tech is cleaning himself up, getting himself ready for his date. He hummed a tune as he brushes himself clean.

"You're in a good mood Tech. Came up with another of your brilliant invention?" Ace asks.

"No, it's better than that," says Tech.

Both Ace and Lexi look at each other in confusion. "Then what's better than that?" Lexi asks.

"Going on a date with the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world, the most beautiful girl even across dimensions," Tech answers.

"You asked Vicki on a date? Good on you Tech," says Lexi.

"Smooth move, so…where are you taking her?" Ace asks.

"Remember Vicki showed us the diner," says Tech.

"You mean Granny's Diner," says Lexi.

"That's the place."

They hear a knocking on the door. They call for the person to come in. Victoria comes in. Tech stares at her with opened mouth. Victoria looks so beautiful.

"Tech, close your mouth," Lexi whispers to Tech.

Tech couldn't hear her as he is too busy staring at Victoria. Ace helps out by closing Tech's mouth and pushes Tech to Victoria. "You two have fun on your date," Ace says to them.

"Yes, we will," says Tech, finally shakes out it. He holds out his hand to her. "Shall we?" Victoria giggles and takes Tech's hand. They hold hands and they both walk over to Granny's Diner.

In Granny's Diner, Victoria and Tech sit down at a small table. They both look at the menu.

A girl wearing a red hooded cape comes over to them. She gets out a pen and paper. "Having your usual, Vicki?"

"You know it Ruby. How is your grandmother?" asks Victoria.

"She's doing okay, a bit better than before," Ruby replies. "Which of your usual will you be having?"

"Give me a starter of wheat dinner rolls and salad as my main."

Ruby turns to Tech. "And you?"

Tech looks at the menu. "Vicki, what will you suggested?"

"I wouldn't ask Vicki if you eat meat. Vicki here is a vegetarian," says Ruby.

"Oh…" Tech looks in the menu. "I'll also have a starter of wheat dinner rolls and spinach pizza."

"You're sure about that?" Victoria asks Tech. "It's okay if you want to order meat."

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable watching me eat meat."

"It's okay, that's how you are," says Victoria.

"What is your order?" Ruby asks Tech.

"I stick with what I ordered," replies Tech.

"Drinks?" Ruby asks them.

"My usual water," Victoria replies.

"I'll have the same," says Tech.

"I'm having water with lemon and lime," Victoria says to Tech.

"I don't mind that," Tech says and smiles at her.

Ruby giggles at them. "Are you two on a date?"

"Yes," both Victoria and Tech reply at the same time.

Ruby laughs and says, "I'll go and leave you two alone." She goes over to the kitchen.

"A friend of yours?" Tech asks.

"Yes, she and her grandmother are my friends. I worked here as well," Victoria answers.

"You've been in Storybrooke all your life?"

"No, I was born in Altavita, Va, Lynchburg."

"Really? What did you do there?"

"I was trained by the Witches's Council as I was born with magic. I went to Liberty University and got a job at a coffee shop called the Starbucks. I was sent here by the Council to help Regina and Henry. I became really good friends with them. And here I am, working with Regina as her assistant and a waitress in Granny's Diner."

"You went to university? Wow, I went to an institute."

"What did you do there?"

"Built great inventions…until I got kick out."

"What happened?"

"He pushed the self-destruct button which I built in for extra credit. I tried to warn him but he rushed in before I could explain."

"You shouldn't have been kicked out for that."

"Thanks. After that, I gained this power by the meteor that came crashing in my world. That meteor also gave Ace and Lexi their power. We formed a team called the Loonatics."

"Just you three?"

"No, there're actually three more who also gained power from the meteor. There're Duck, Slam and Rev. They should be back in my world, trying to fix my…as Duck called it a two-way mirror to different dimensions."

Victoria laughs. "Duck doesn't seem to know any complicated science terms."

Ruby comes in with plates of food. She places them on the table. "Enjoy your date," says Ruby and she lefts them alone. They quietly eat the foods. After eating, Ruby comes back. "Any desserts?"

"I let you decided," Tech says to Victoria.

"You'll like this," Victoria says to Tech. She turns to Ruby and says, "Cookie dough ice cream to share." Ruby nods her head and goes back to the kitchen. "I love to hear more about your inventions, Tech."

Tech smiles at her and tells her about all the inventions he created. Victoria enjoys listening to Tech talking about his invention. Ruby comes in with the ice cream. Victoria and Tech help feed each other. They laugh when they accidentally make a mess of each other. They clean themselves up with tissues.

"Vicki, this has been the best day I ever had," Tech says to her. He looks closely at her eyes. "Your eyes are so-"

Just then Duck teleports in. "There you are. Rev got the two-way mirror fixed… Am I interrupting something?"

"Duck," Tech slowly growls at him.

"Hey, who's the good looking over there?" Duck asks and points at Victoria.

Tech angrily looks at Duck and says, "Her name is Victoria or Vicki-"

Duck interrupts Tech and says to Victoria, "Vicki, why don't we go on a date, just you and me?"

"Sorry, I already on a date," Victoria says to Duck. She looks at Tech as she says that.

"Wait, Tech, you're gone on a date, with this beautiful girl?!"

"Yes," says Tech.

"What does he have that I don't have?" Duck asks Victoria.

"In my opinion I say Tech is good looking and very smart," Victoria replies.

"Yeah, he has smart if using very complicated words count. What, good looking?! Good looking than me?!" shouts Duck.

"Is he bothering you?" Ruby says as she walks in.

"He's a friend of my, that happened to interrupt us at the wrong time," says Tech.

"I must ask you to leave," Ruby says to Duck.

"What little red riding hood going to do to me?" Duck teases her.

"It's a nice full moon tonight," says Ruby. She then turns into a wolf.

Tech and Duck look at her in shocked. "I was just kidding," Duck says to Ruby. He slowly walks away. "Good dog, good dog." He pulls out a bone from his pocket. "Dog wants a bone? Here you go." Ruby chases Duck out of the Diner.

"Will he be-" Tech starts to say.

"Don't worry. Ruby knows what she's doing. She won't hurt your friend," says Victoria.

"Bad dog!" they hear Duck shouts from outside.

"Looks like you can go home now," says Victoria.

"Yeah but before I do that-" Tech holds Victoria's hands. "Let's finish this date of ours. You really think I'm good looking?"

Victoria blushes red and giggles. "Actually, you're very handsome."

"And I think you're beautiful," says Tech. "Everything about you is beautiful beyond words."

"Tech… I find you very handsome and cute when you talk about your inventions."

They look and stare into each other eyes. Slowly their faces come closer together until their lips touch. They are locked in a passionate kiss.

Back at the room with Ace and Lexi; Duck has arrive back, out of breath. "I was chased by a werewolf," Duck says to Ace and Lexi.

"We did try to warn you," says Ace.

"Couldn't you warn me sooner," says Duck.

Tech and Victoria come inside the room. Victoria is hugging Tech's arm and resting her head on Tech's shoulder.

"How was the date?" Ace asks.

"Great," replies Tech. He then looks at Duck. "Except for one thing."

"Hey, I got chased by a werewolf!" shouts Duck.

"Ruby wasn't going to hurt you," Victoria says to him.

"Well…it wasn't as bad as that royal pain in the tail feather," says Duck.

"Vicki, this is Duck," Tech introduces Duck to her.

"Hi, and you already met my friend Ruby," says Victoria.

"If she's your friend then I don't want to see your enemies," says Duck. "It's time to go back."

"Vicki, come with me back to my home," says Tech.

"Thanks Tech but I have to stay here. I need to help my friends," Victoria replies.

"Then I'll fix my invention back at home and create another one for this place. That way we can see each other any time we want."

"I'll love that. I can visit your place and you can show me around."

"And I can introduce you to Rev and Slam."

"Hello, we need to get back or we might get stuck here," says Duck.

"I'll see you soon," says Victoria.

"Yes, very soon," says Tech. They both give each other a quick kiss on the lips.

"Get a room," says Duck.

"Awwww, that's so cute," says Lexi.

"Let's go back home," says Ace. "We already said our goodbye to our friends here. Once Tech finish fixing it, we'll come back to visit."

Ace, Lexi, Tech and Duck wave bye and go back to their world. Tech works hard to fix his two-way mirror and creating another one. Ace and Lexi tell Duck, Rev and Slam about their adventure in Storybrooke. Everybody in Storybrooke carry on with their life. Victoria waits patiently for Tech while helping her friends. Henry is looking at his storybook which shows how they beaten the wicked witch of the west with the help from Ace, Lexi and Tech.

* * *

A big thank you to PGSM Forever233 for sharing her idea. I hope this story is to your liking.


	2. Chapter 2

This second story is for PGSM Forever233.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters here. The OC and the story ideas belong to PGSM Forever233.

Warning: Spoilers for Once Upon a Time season 4 and bad language which I blocked out. Also there's cute romance in here.

This take place after the first chapter.

* * *

Regina is helping Victoria pick out a dress for Victoria's second date. The first date went really well (with the exception of Duck interrupted them) and Tech wanted to have another date (hopefully, Duck will not interrupt their date this time).

Regina notices Victoria's worried face. "Vicki, is there something bothering you?" Regina asks her. Victoria doesn't answer as she stares at a dress. Regina gently taps Victoria's shoulder.

Victoria jumps when she felt someone tapping her shoulder. "What?! Oh, sorry Regina. I was just thinking. What were you saying?"

"You are lost in your thoughts. Why don't you tell me what's wrong."

Victoria shakenly clenches her fists. "What if…he's not the one? I love him but…what if he truly doesn't love me back. What if…his love is not true love? I'm scared!"

Regina gently holds Victoria's hands. "Vicki, you are on the road to happiness, true happiness. Don't let those thoughts lead you away from it." Regina gives Victoria a gold ring.

"What is this?"

"This ring will help you discover his true feeling for you. If it glow a bright violet burgundy, it means that he truly love you. However, if it glow the darkest of black, it means that he never love or care for you."

"Thanks Regina." Victoria looks at the ring. "You made this beforehand. You knew-"

"That you're going to be worried about finding true love?" Regina smiles at her. "I know you very well-"

"Because we are best friends, the closest of friends," Victoria finishes the sentence. She smiles back at Regina. "Thank you Regina."

Regina smiles as she sees Victoria's worried going away. She looks at the dresses and finds one that catches her eyes. It is a short light blue dress with short sleeves and white snowflakes on it. She picks it up and shows it to Victoria. "What about this dress that you made yourself? It's in your favourite colour."

"That looks like a great choice."

They hear knocking on the door. Regina answers the door and sees Tech standing there with a beautiful bouquet of roses. "Hello Regina. Is Vicki ready for our date?" Tech asks her.

"Just give me a few minutes Tech, I'm just quickly get myself ready," Victoria says to Tech. She takes the blue dress and goes into the next room.

"Take as long as you want," Tech says to Victoria. "I'll wait for you as long as it takes."

Once Victoria is in the next room, Regina says to Tech, "You really do like her."

"Like her? It's more like I love her," Tech replies.

"That's good to know." Regina then gives Tech a serious look. "Don't you ever break her heart or hurt her in any way-"

"I would never do that to her!" Tech quickly says. He sees that Regina is not convinced. "I promise you, I will never ever break her heart and I will never ever harm her."

"I hope you keep your promise."

"I will!"

Victoria walks back. Tech stares at her. She looks just like a beautiful princess in that blue dress and those white slippers, and her beautiful hair which is down and beautifully waving around. Victoria giggles when she sees Tech's expression. "Hi Tech, I'm ready for our second date." She walks over to Tech and kisses him.

Tech blushes all red from getting kissed by the most beautiful girl he ever known. "We'll be having our second date in my home, Acmetropolis," Tech says to Victoria. He gives Victoria the roses.

Victoria smells the roses. "My favourite, thank you Tech."

Regina walks over to Victoria and whispers "Good luck" to her. "You two have fun," she says to Tech and Victoria before she goes into the next room.

They wave goodbye to Regina. Tech uses his communicator to call Rev. "Okay Rev, open the gate."

"No problem," Rev quickly says. He operates the two-way mirror machine which opens up a portal.

Tech and Victoria walk through the portal and into Loonatics' headquarter in Acmetropolis. Victoria looks around in wonder. "Wow, is this where you live? It's amazing!" says Victoria. She looks at the machine. "This is the device you used to get to Storybrooke. It sends you to different dimensions."

"Yeah, it's called the two-way mirror. You don't want to know its long name," Duck says to Victoria. He quickly looks behind them. "You didn't bring her here, did you?"

Victoria giggles. "No, Ruby is back at home. She did say that she had fun with you."

"Yeah, using me as a chew toy," says Duck.

"You already met Duck," says Tech.

"How could I forget it, I met him on our first date," says Victoria.

"Let me introduce you to Rev Runner," Tech says and introducing her to his friend.

Rev shakes hand with Victoria. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Vicki. Can I call you Vicki? I'm Rev, Tech's friend. I heard so much about you. Tech will not stop talking about you ever since he came back. He doesn't even talk about his inventions when he was fixing the two-way mirror which is a first time as he always talks about his inventions. He called his inventions his babies and-"

Tech grabs Rev's beak to stop his talking. "Sorry about that Vicki. Rev always talk this fast."

Victoria giggles. "It's alright Tech. I know what he's saying. I'm so happy to meet you too Rev."

Tech introduces Victoria to Slam. "And this is Slam Tasmanian."

Slam shakes Victoria's hand. "Hello, (rest of the sentence is grunting)."

"Slam here doesn't talk much," Tech says to Victoria.

"I see, I understand that he's saying hello," says Victoria. She smiles at Slam and says, "Hello Slam."

Slam smiles back. "(First part of sentence is grunting), friend."

"Slam is happy to make new friend," Tech says to Victoria.

"I'm happy too," says Victoria.

"Come on, let's give Vicki a tour of Acmetropolis," says Lexi.

"You guys go ahead. I'll look after this place," says Duck.

"Alright but you better keep this place in one piece," Ace says to Duck.

"I got everything under control here," says Duck.

They take Victoria around their city. Victoria is amazed by all the different things she sees in the city. It is nothing like Storybrooke or her home. After touring the city, they go back to headquarter and give her a tour of their place. There they meet with Zadavia.

"I see you have brought your friend. I am Zadavia."

"Zadavia formed the Loonatics and she always informs us of any dangers," Ace says to Victoria.

"It is nice to meet you," says Victoria.

"I have heard wonderful things about you Victoria," says Zadavia.

Tech blushes all red. "Wait, you heard all that?!"

"Yes, you were talking a lot about Victoria even in your sleep," Zadavia replies.

Both Tech and Victoria blush a deep red. "Vicki! Let me show you my inventions!" Tech quickly says and grabs Victoria's hand. He takes her to his laboratory.

Zadavia watches them go. "Such a wondrous thing, seeing two people in love."

In Tech's laboratory, Tech shows Victoria all his inventions. He also gives explanation on each of his invention. Victoria listens with fascination. "Wow Tech. I love them."

Tech smiles at her and asks, "Which one?"

"I can't pick. I love all of them."

"Including me?"

Victoria blushes red and then giggles. "I love you the most."

"And I love you more than anything."

Tech wraps his arms around Victoria. Victoria looks closely at Tech's eyes and sees that it is full of love. She wraps her arms around Tech's neck and they both kiss. They are about to deepen their kiss until-

"Where did I put- Whoa! Get a room you two!" says Duck as he teleports in.

Tech and Victoria stop as soon as they hear Duck. Tech growls angrily at Duck. "That's why we are in my lab, alone," he angrily says to Duck.

"I thought the reason was to give Vicki a tour of your lab," says Duck.

"What are you doing here?!" Tech asks, still angry at Duck.

"Oh yeah, I left my sunglasses and magazine here."

"What are those doing here in my lab?!"

"Funny you should say that, I was using your tanning machine while you gave Vicki a tour of the city." Duck finds his sunglasses and magazine, and shows them to Tech. "Reason why I got these here."

"I understand why you need sunglasses but why did you need a magazine?"

"You don't expect me to wait boringly for me to get a tan. I needed something to read and beside, this issue of the Hero Magazine is said to feature a certain popular superhero."

"Which is…?"

"You're looking at him." Duck points at himself and does a cool pose. "So Vicki, would you like to read the Hero Magazine with the popular superhero?"

"I'll pass," Victoria answers.

"Duck, which one is the tanning machine?" Tech asks him.

"The one over there." Duck points at the machine that shaped like a tanning machine.

"Duck, that's not a tanning machine. I didn't make a tanning machine." Tech explains to Duck about the machine in the most complicated scientific terms."

"Uhhh, yeah, what does that mean?" Duck asks.

"It means it change light into energy," Victoria explains to Duck.

"You actually understand that?!" Duck asks, surprised that someone actually understand Tech's explanations.

"She's just as clever as she is beautiful," says Tech.

"That's still sound like a tanning machine," says Duck. "Look at my tanned-" Duck lifts up his shirt to show his feathers. "Yike!" Instead of beautifully tanned feathers, all the feathers are different colours.

Tech looks at it carefully. "Interesting, it looks like you absorb it when it was converting light into energy."

"But why did it turned my feathers multi-coloured?!"

"Light is made of different colours which you can see by refracting the light. That's why we always see a rainbow when it's sunny and raining at the same time. That's what I learnt," says Victoria.

"I'm a rainbow?!" Duck shouts. "How long will I stay like this?"

"It'll wear off in a day," Tech answers. He then pushes Duck out of his lab. "Now if you excuse us, I need to finish giving Vicki a tour of my lab."

"Hey!" Duck shouts. "I want a word with-" The door closes in Duck's face. "You. Fine, be that way." He looks in the Hero Magazine. "At least someone appreciates me. Huh?! What?! I have more talented than that rabbit!"

Back in the lab. "Looks like Duck found out who the popular superhero," says Tech.

"You're my favourite superhero," Victoria says to Tech.

"Thanks. I'm sorry that Duck interrupted us…again."

"You have no control over it."

"I'll make it up to you. Let's go." Tech takes Victoria to another place. He covers her eyes throughout their journey. "You're ready?" Tech removes his hands from Victoria's eyes.

Victoria looks and sees that they are in a park. In front of them is a blue and white checker blanket on the ground surrounded by small blue and white candles. "Tech, I love it!"

They sit down on the blanket. Tech takes out Creamy Fettuccine Alfredo Pasta, a light salad with Thousand Island Dressing and two glasses of lemon and lime water from the picnic basket. "Surprise, it's a picnic dinner. I got your favourite foods." They eat the food (while playfully trying to feed each other). Tech takes out banana nut muffins which they happily eat and then a small bowl of chocolate truffles with sprinkles.

"This has been a great dinner date," says Victoria.

"Yeah. I got a present for you." Tech takes out of the picnic basket a beautiful blue heart shaped necklace.

"Tech, it's beautiful," says Victoria. She absolutely loves it. "It must have cost you lots of money."

"It didn't. I made it myself."

"You made it for me?"

"Here, allow me to put it on." Tech puts the necklace around Victoria's neck. "You look so beautiful in that. Vicki, will you be my girlfriend?"

Victoria touches her new necklace and looks at it. "Oh Tech, yes I'll-" Her phone rings, cutting her sentence off. She answers her phone. "Hello…? Hi David... What's that…? I'll be there right away." She closes her phone. "I'm sorry Tech but I have to go back now. Emma is in trouble and I need to help her!"

"I'm coming too!"

Tech and Victoria quickly go back to the headquarter where they use the two-way mirror to transport them back to Storybrooke. Wall of ice blocks the exit of Storybrooke which also cut off the power to the town. Tech and Victoria find David and Hook outside a wall of ice.

"David, where's Emma?!" says Victoria.

"She's behind this wall of ice," David answers.

"With a woman who can make wall of ice and huge snow monster," says Hook.

"She said that she's looking for her sister Anna," David tells Victoria and Tech.

"David, can I talk to Emma?" Victoria asks. David gives Victoria the walkie talkie. "Emma, you're okay?"

"Vicki? You're back?"

"Yes, how are you doing?"

"Help find Anna."

Victoria looks at David. "Vicki, you stay here while me and Hook find Anna," David says to Victoria.

"Do you know where she is?" Victoria asks.

"No, but Anna necklace was found in Mr. Gold's shop. We'll start there. Tech, can you go to the Power INC and help bring back the power to the town?"

"I'm on it," says Tech.

Tech quickly runs to the Power INC when David tells him where it is. Inside, he meets with Mary and her baby. "Hello Mary. How are you?"

"Just fine!" Mary shouts at Tech without looking at him. She sounds really annoyed. "I've become mayor of this lazy town all because I casted that stupid curse! They expect me to sort everything around here! What do they expect me to do?! Fix everything with a snap of my finger?! I can't and you know why?! I am not full of magic, that's why!"

"I'm really sorry about that," Tech says to Mary.

"Are you?!" Mary turns around and sees Tech. "Oh Tech, I didn't know you were there."

"Not having a great time?"

"I'm afraid not. Not only do I have to look after this town, I have to look after my son as well. I only have eight hours of sleep last week."

"You're must be tired."

"Yes I am, sorry for shouting at you."

"It's okay. How's your son?"

"Neal is doing fine. Tech, can you help me with this?"

"That's why I'm here. Mary, you just relax there while I fix this."

"Tech, are you sure you don't need my help?"

"I'm a genius when it comes to these things. You just rest up. You already have your hands full."

"Thank you Tech. It's great to see you again."

Victoria is waiting outside the ice wall. She listens to the walkie talkie.

"Aren't you cold? I'm freezing," says Emma.

"It's never bothered me," Elsa replies.

"The other day, there was something here... We called it a snow monster. I assume that's something you made?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to get my sister back."

"I can tell you care about her a lot. I'm sorry about her necklace."

"Where is it?"

"It fell into the ice here. You can melt down to get it back. Keep going, and we could take this whole conversation somewhere warmer… You can't control it, can you? What you said to David on the walkie... It wasn't a threat. It was a warning, because you can't control what you're doing."

"What makes you think you know me?"

"Because I know me, and I have powers too, and I am not great at controlling them. And it looks to me like you're the same way."

"You...you have magic?"

"Yeah."

"Emma is telling the truth. I also have magic," Victoria says through the walkie talkie.

"Who's that?" Elsa asks.

"She's my friend, Victoria. She can use magic different from my," Emma says to Elsa.

"I remembered when I use my magic. I mess up sometime but that's what you do when you learning to use magic for the first time. People lose control because they haven't learnt to properly use it. All you need is lots of practises and you'll be able to control your magic," says Victoria.

"Anna helps. She...helps me control it. So if I can find her, she can help me undo this. We can get rid of all this... The whole wall...when she's here," says Elsa.

"Well, I'm afraid she's not," says Emma.

"Maybe your or Victoria's magic could help get us out of here."

"I've been trying...even just trying to warm myself up. I can't really feel my hands or my feet. Okay. See? I-I don't have control o-over mine, either."

Victoria starts to worried about Emma. "Emma, try not to think about the cold. Try jogging on a spot, that should help keep you warm," says Victoria.

"It's hard not to think about the cold when you're surrounded by ice. Oh, I'm just tired."

"Oh no," says Elsa.

"If I could just...lay down for a minute."

"Emma no!" Victoria shouts through the walkie talkie.

"Emma. Emma, talk to me. Tell me more. Uh, were you born with magic or cursed?" Elsa asks.

"So, those are my two options? Um, I don't know. I...I was raised in a place without magic, and, um... I didn't know I had these powers until recently, and I didn't have any parents around to help me with them," Emma answers.

"Parents don't always help. I ended up queen of a large land, unprepared."

"I hear you with unprepared. I'm...get this...a saviour. I'm still not sure what the %&$* that means."

"You two are not the only ones. I'm the Guardian Angel…or to be more precise, I'm a Guardian Witch," says Victoria.

"Sometimes, it all feels like too much, doesn't it? And even trying to just shut it out... That ends up hurting people, too. And part of it is, I'm the only one I've ever heard of with powers like mine," says Elsa.

"That has to be very lonely," says Emma.

"Elsa, you can always talk with us," says Victoria.

"Thank you," Elsa thanks Victoria. "I'm very sorry Emma that I trapped us here. I didn't mean it."

"I know," says Emma.

"Elsa, keep talking to her. I'll get help right away and I'll see what I can do," says Victoria.

"Do what you can," Elsa says to Victoria over the walkie talkie.

Victoria gets her phone and quickly phones David. "David…? It's me Vicki... Emma collapsed due to the cold… You're coming now…? Okay, I'll see what I can do." Victoria puts her phone away and faces the ice wall. She tries to move the ice wall with her telekinesis, nothing happen. She then tries to conjure a spell to break the ice wall. The spell does nothing to the ice wall. "What else can I use?" Victoria quietly asks herself. "Oh, why didn't I do that in the first place?!" She starts to teleport using orbing. Just as she starts to go through the ice wall, she gets push back out. Victoria falls onto the floor. "What?! How did it…?! The magic in the ice wall is stopping me from orbing in." Victoria hears a car coming. She looks and sees that David and Hook have arrived. "Have you found Anna?"

"No luck," says Hook.

"Vicki, can I talk with them?" says David. Victoria gives David the walkie talkie. "Elsa? Elsa? How's Emma?"

"She's freezing…turning blue," replies Elsa.

"No, Emma!" shouts Hook. He tries to break through the ice wall.

"It's not gonna help," David says to Hook. He then talks on the walkie talkie. "Elsa…listen to me. I need you to find a way out."

"I need Anna," says Elsa.

"Well, we don't have her right now, but we have a way to find her, and we will, but right now, you're gonna have to do this on your own."

"I can't control this."

"I know how you feel. You're trapped. It's a battle you can't win, but it's exactly the kind of battle you have to fight, or you'll die."

"No, I won't. I'll survive. But Emma..."

"Survival isn't enough. You have to live."

"Where did you hear that?"

"You know where."

"Anna? You knew her?"

"Yeah, I did. She helped me once, a long time ago, become who I am. She saved my life and yours, and now I need you to save Emma's. I didn't know much about Anna, but...she wouldn't want you to live alone in an ice cave, which is where you'll be if you don't melt that ice. Now do it!"

A hole slowly appears through the ice wall. Hook looks through the hole. "It's working. I can see her. Emma!" Hook grabs Emma out with the help of Elsa. "Emma!"

"Let's get her home, warmed up," says David.

Hook hugs Emma. "Are you okay?"

"You did it. You saved her," David says to Elsa.

"Yes, I did. But I also endangered her. You owe me nothing," Elsa replies back.

"I owe your sister everything, and what I said was true. She helped me, and now I'm gonna help you."

"David is right. We're going to help you find your sister Anna," says Victoria.

Back in the Power INC, Mary watches as Tech works. "It would be useful if the instruction was in English instead of Japanese," says Mary.

"I can still fix this without the instruction," says Tech. "Now, what else could it be?"

Neal starts crying. "I know honey. I know you're hungry. I will feed you in just a second," Mary says to her son.

"Hungry…? Of course!" Tech checks the fuel tank and sees that it's empty. He fills it up with fuel and puts the power on.

"You did it!" Mary happily shouts.

"Yeah but Neal gave us a clue. He's going to be a smart child."

"Baby high five!" says Mary. Both Mary and Tech high five Neal. "Who wants some milk from mama mayor?" She says to her son. After feeding her son, they make their way to Charming family's loft where they rejoin with the others.

"Is Emma okay?" Tech asks.

"I'll be okay, just need to warm myself up. It's good to see you Tech," says Emma.

"Hi Tech, it's great to see you again," says Henry. "Want some hot cocoa? I'm making some."

"Thanks, but you should make one for your mother first."

"Already making one…with cinnamon," says Henry. He goes to make more hot cocoa.

Tech smiles and goes over to Victoria. "Hi" Tech greets her and Elsa.

"Tech, you're back!" Victoria gives Tech a quick kiss on his lip. "This is Queen Elsa, she has the power of ice." Victoria turns to Elsa. "I'm Victoria or you can call me Vicki." She points at Tech. "This is my boyfriend, Tech. He's very smart and loves to invent things."

"You two are now boyfriend and girlfriend?" asks Hook.

"Congratulation," says Mary.

Emma smiles at them. "Regina will be so happy to hear that." Suddenly, Emma stops smiling and lowers her head sadly.

"Emma? Is something wrong?" Victoria asks.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"Your fault, what are you talking about?"

"Me and Hook gone back through time and we came back with Robin Hood's wife Marian."

"How did you gone back through time?"

"It was Zelena's time travel spell."

"It worked even when we stopped it?"

"Yes."

"Wait, so you brought back Marian from the past to here? But then Regina-"

"Broke up with Robin Hood."

"No… She was dating him. She was going to find her happiness with him."

Henry gives Emma a hot cocoa. "Vicki, maybe you can help mom. I'll show you where she is."

"Go Henry, I'll be fine," says Emma.

Henry takes Victoria and Tech to where Regina is. "Tech, you should stick around here for a while. A lot of things have been happening here like Mr. Gold marrying Belle," says Henry.

"Belle is marrying Mr. Gold? That's great news!" says Victoria. They make it to where Regina is. Victoria knocks on the door. "Regina? It's me."

"Vicki? Why are you here?" Regina asks. She doesn't open the door.

"I want to see if you're okay. Can you open the door?"

"So you heard. I'm just thinking about something," says Regina. She's still not opening the door.

"About Robin Hood?"

"No… Something else."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing you should worry about. How did your date with Tech goes?"

"It went great thanks to you. He's my boyfriend now."

"See, you worried about nothing. You're on the path to your happiness."

"Not until I help you with your path to happiness."

"You do not need to worry about that. I'm already working on it. Go, you need to help the others."

"But-"

"Go!"

Victoria sadly looks at the door. "Regina… I know you'll find your path to happiness. Don't give up."

Henry, Victoria and Tech walk away. "Tech!" Regina shouts from behind the door.

Tech turns to the door. "Yes?"

"Thanks…for keeping your promise. You may go now."

They walk away. "I'm hope Regina will be okay. She won't turn evil," says Henry.

"Regina is strong. She won't ever turn evil. She has a plan which doesn't involve anything horrible," says Victoria. "I'll be there to help her."

"And so will I," says Tech.

"Don't forget me," says Henry.

"Oh, there's my friend. I'm just going to say hi to her." Victoria runs over to the ice cream shop. "Hi Sarah," she happily greets.

"Vicki! It's good to see you. I got your favourite ice cream," the ice cream shop owner says to her. "How are you doing?"

"Great! Though, my closest friend is depressed."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. I'm going to help her in any way possible."

"I know you can do it."

"Thanks. How are you?"

"Doing okay, selling ice cream."

"You have a talent for ice cream."

"Don't you know it," Sarah playfully says. They both laugh.

"Oh yeah, I have a boyfriend now." Victoria points to where Tech is standing with Henry.

Sarah looks worried. "Does he love you?"

"I believe he does."

"Vicki, please be careful. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I'll be okay." Victoria receives a cup of her favourite ice cream; cookie dough. "Thanks Sarah!"

"You know you're always welcome here."

After waving goodbye to her friend, Victoria goes over to Tech and Henry. "You must come visit us too," says Henry.

"Sure thing," says Ace over the communicator.

"Hi Ace, sorry that we have to leave so soon," says Victoria.

"That's fine. You have to save your home and friends. Tech and Henry told me the whole story."

"Hey Vicki, congratulation!" Lexi shouts over the communicator.

"Thanks Lexi, I'm really happy," says Victoria.

"We're going to meet up with Emma. I'll call you if we have any problem," Tech says to Ace.

"Okay Tech, see ya."

Tech, Victoria and Henry go and meet up with Emma and Elsa. Emma tells them that Elsa can't take down the ice wall. After a week of investigating, they discover about the Snow Queen and her plan to use the spell of Shattered Sight. She plans to use the spell on everybody in Storybrooke and have them turn against one another.

"I'm going back to Acmetropolis to invent something that will help make us become immune to the spell," says Tech.

"Do you know how to counteract it?" Emma asks Tech.

"I have been analysing all kind of spells in the last week. The data should help me develop something to protect us from the spell." He turns to Victoria and notices her worried face. He goes over to her. "Hey Vicki, you're okay?" Tech asks softly.

"What? Oh…I'm fine," Victoria replies.

"You're sure about that?"

"I'm just thinking about something."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I…Tech, you should go back to Acmetropolis to invent that device of yours. She could cast it any time now. I don't want you getting-"

Tech holds Victoria's hands. "I will never turn on you. Why don't you come with me?"

"I…I can't…I need…to stay here and help save Storybrooke. I'm going to try to stop this."

"Okay, I'll be quick. I'll come back before you know it." He gives her a quick kiss on her lip before he uses his communicator to contact the others. "I'm ready to go." The gate opens and Tech goes through back to Acmetropolis.

"While Tech does that, we'll have to find a way to stop the spell," says Emma.

Elsa looks around. "Where's Vicki?"

They all look around and see that Victoria is gone. Emma looks around again and then asks, "Vicki, where did you go?"

Victoria quickly makes her way to an ice cave. "Sarah?!" she shouts. Nobody answer. "Ingrid!" She shouts.

"Vicki, what are you doing here?" Ingrid says to her. She walks over to Victoria.

"You're not going to cast the Shattered Sight, are you?!"

"You do not need to worry about that. It will not affect you, only those scared and selfish people. You, Emma and Elsa are safe from it."

"No, you can't cast it! Ingrid, you know this is wrong."

"They think I'm a monster."

"But you're not a monster, you're my friend! I never see you as a monster ever!" Victoria follows Ingrid into the ice cave in order to talk her out of her plan.

They stop inside the ice cave and then Ingrid uses her magic to form an ice cage around Victoria, trapping her. "I'm sorry," Ingrid says to Victoria before she leaves.

In the headquarter in Acmetropolis, Duck looks at what Tech has made. "Is that what you been making, raincoats?! Is it heavy snowing in that place?!"

"No. They may look like raincoats but they aren't," replies Tech.

"Here we go with the long boring explanation."

"To put it simply for you, these raincoats have active shield that will protect against lava, lightning, thunder, and most importantly; the Shattered Sight spell."

"Shattered Sight? Did everybody break their glasses?"

"No. Shattered Sight is a spell that make everybody turn against each other."

"I don't want to be in that neighbourhood when that happened."

"Duck, Slam, you're in charge here," says Ace.

"Now you get to see what a real superhero in charge can do," says Duck.

"Just don't mess with anybody's stuffs, especially my," says Lexi.

"I wouldn't dream of it," replies Duck.

"I label each of the buttons so you know which one to press to open the gate. And just in case you accidentally remove the labels, I drew a simple map of the machine with simple instruction on how to use it," Tech says to Duck.

"You don't need to worry. I know how to use it," says Duck. He presses the button to open the gate.

In the ice cave; Ingrid looks at the mirror, thinking about what she has done to Victoria. "Sorry Vicki, I did that in order to protect you. You're the only true friend that understands me. The first time we met, the first time you discovered my power long ago. You didn't run away in fear, instead, you accepted me and promised to keep it a secret. You treated me like a friend, never a monster. I don't want anything bad to happen to you or my sisters Emma and Elsa." She casts the spell over Storybrooke.

Tech, Ace, Lexi and Rev put on the Protected Raincoats and go through the gate to Storybrooke. They meet up with Emma and Elsa. "Emma, Elsa, where's Vicki?" Tech asks them.

"She disappears as soon as you gone back to Acmetropolis," Emma answers.

Tech recalls what Victoria said before he gone back. "She's going to try to stop the spell herself."

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's put a stop to the spell," says Ace.

"I'm afraid you're too late. The spell has already been casted," Elsa says to them.

They look around and see everybody fighting. "This isn't good. They'll finish each other off before we can break the spell," says Lexi.

"Lexi, Rev, stop the fighting. Me, Tech, Emma and Elsa will find a way to break the curse," says Ace.

"We need to first get these off," says Emma. Emma and Elsa show them the ribbons.

"What are those?" asks Tech.

"These prevent us from using our magic on Ingrid. We need to get them off now," says Emma.

"She's said the love flowing through our ribbons was without equal," says Elsa.

"Maybe without equal, but not without an opposite that's equally strong."

"What?"

"If her amplified love put these ribbons on our wrists, then maybe what we need is someone's equally amplified hatred to get them off."

"Emma you're a bit prickly, but you're certainly not hateable."

"Tell that to Regina. I'm prickly?"

"If you let Regina out while she's under the influence of the Snow Queen's curse, she'll kill you."

"She'll try. But right now, it's..."

"A theory."

"The best chance we have. If Storybrooke wants to survive, Regina needs to hate me like she's never hated me before."

Tech, Ace, Emma and Elsa go to Regina's vault. "You're sure about this?" Ace asks Emma.

"Not really but we need to do this. Okay, stand back. Containment spell, okay, here goes."

"You can do it," Elsa encourages Emma.

"Okay. Well, I'm still getting the hang of the controlling the magic thing. But lucky for us, the next part should be easy for me."

"What's that?"

"Be prickly."

In town, Lexi is breaking up the fights using her powers. She uses her hearing to find any fights that break out.

Rev is stopping the fights before they started. He quickly picks up someone and quickly runs him to a safe place, far away from the others. "Just count to 10 that should calm you down" Rev says really quickly. He runs back into town and picks up another person. He takes her to another safe place. "Relax in a nice hot bath. That's should make you really relax." He runs back into town and grabs another person. He runs him to a different safe place. "You should take up knitting as a hobbies, I heard it's very relaxing." He runs back into town and takes another person to a different safe place. "You should do acupuncture, I heard it's good though those needles look sharp and painful… On second thought, forget I said that. You should have a massage. I heard it's really good." He quickly goes back to town and picks up another person. He takes him to another safe place. "What about a calm game of golf? It'll calm you down right away." Rev carries on separating people to prevent fights.

Tech, Ace, Emma and Elsa go into the vault where they meet with Regina. "Whoa, little late for Halloween," says Emma.

"You," Regina says to Emma.

"How do you walk in that thing?"

"With the poise and composure of a Queen. Perfect timing Miss Swan, I was just reading up on how to turn you into a garden topiary. What're they doing here?"

"I wanted to see your face when you learned the truth," says Elsa.

"The truth about what?" asks Regina.

"Do you really want to know? It's very painful especially for you," says Ace. "Go ahead Emma, tell her."

"I lied to you, Regina, about Marian. I knew all along. I brought her here on purpose," Emma tells Regina.

"Tell me something I don't know," says Regina.

"What you don't know is why. Not only did I wanna break your heart, I wanted to see me and Hook together, see the happiness you could never have, and ruin it again, just like my mother did."

"Ouch, that hurts," says Ace.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," Regina says to Emma. She shoots a fireball toward Emma and Elsa. Emma and Elsa use the fireball to destroy the ribbons. Emma uses her magic to push Regina away.

"This is the best time for us to go," says Tech. They all run out of the vault.

"Swan!" Shouts Regina.

They run toward the ice cave only for Ace to stop. Ace looks back. "I better keep an eye on Regina and make sure she doesn't hurt anyone with her magic," Ace says to them.

"Be careful Ace," Emma says to Ace.

Ace runs back to keep an eye on Regina. He follows Regina to the sheriff station.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this my lucky day? I had come here to kill Emma, but now I get to kill the two idiots who started it all," Regina says to Mary and David.

"Hey, I wasn't the one that told Cora about your secret boyfriend," says David.

"Are you selling me out?" asks Mary.

"Shut up! You both deserve to die. Not just for what you did, but for your whining. But your punishments should fit your crimes. Mary Margaret, you took my first true love from me. Now I'm going to return the favour by taking your baby," Regina threatens them.

"No!" Mary shouts.

"Regina!" David shouts.

"Uh oh, look like I need to break this up before it gets out of hand," says Ace. He runs in only to see a girl stopping the fight.

"Please, Your Majesty, let's be reasonable. You're under the Snow Queen's spell. You don't actually hate Mary Margaret and David," says the girl.

"It does sound like she has her reasons," says a guy.

"Kristoff!" the girl says to the guy.

"I don't know who you are, but why don't you go back to where you came from?" Regina uses her magic to teleport Kristoff and the girl to another place. "Anyone else?" Regina asks, looking at Ace.

Ace quickly puts his hands up in surrender. "That's okay, I'll stay out of your fight," he says to Regina.

"Good, where was I?

"Gonna use your magic, Regina? You afraid to get your hands dirty?" Mary taunts her.

"I don't need magic to kill you." Regina gives Mary Margaret a sword. "Magic is too good for you. I want to watch you bleed."

They start to fight. Ace looks around the room. He sees a wooden bucket, ropes, a table, chairs, banana on the table, wooden barrels, matches, candle, boots, and books. He smiles. "I said I'll stay out of the fight but that doesn't mean I can't set up a trap," he quietly says to himself.

Tech, Emma and Elsa go into the ice cave where they meet with Ingrid. "You two have no idea how long I've waited for this moment," Ingrid says to Emma and Elsa. She looks at them and notices their ribbons are gone. "Your ribbons... What have you done?

"I'm not much for accessories," says Emma.

"Those ribbons joined us together."

"Get it through your head, lady. We're not your sisters and we're never gonna love you."

"Oh Emma, I know that you actually believe that. And...it makes me sad. But I know that sadness won't last because soon, you'll see you're wrong."

"Don't do it! The %&$* are those?" Emma asks Ingrid.

Ingrid shows them. "They're memories I took from the two of you. And now it's time to give them back."

"Why? So we can remember just how badly you treated us?"

"The funny thing about time is we romanticize the good and forget the bad. That's exactly what's in these crystals. These are the good memories and nothing else. Lovely moments the two of you shared with me, which I'll cherish forever and now so will you."

"I hate to break it to you, but magic can't make someone love you."

"You're right, Emma. Magic can't create love. But if someone loved you in the past, it can make them love you again. And I know you've forgotten, Emma, but you did love me. You both did. That's why...right now, you're not doing anything. We all know the only way to stop me is to kill me, and you're both...hesitating. You don't have it in you."

"No Ingrid! Please stop! Don't hurt them!" Victoria shouts from the ice cage.

Tech sees her and quickly runs to her. "Vicki! You're okay?! Oh no, you're turning blue. We got to get you out of here!" Tech tries to break the ice cage but couldn't as the ice cage is very strong. He looks at Victoria and sees her lying down, very cold. "No, Vicki, stay with me! Please Vicki, I don't want to lose you! I love you!" The bars of the ice cage start to melt. Tech quickly gets Victoria out. Tech rubs her in order to warm her up.

"Tech, you need to take her to the doctor!" Emma shouts to Tech while keeping an eye on Ingrid. "She's frozen from being in that cage for too long."

"Come, be my sisters," Ingrid says to Emma and Elsa.

"I can't do it, Emma. I can't hurt her," says Elsa.

"Yeah, well I can," says Emma.

Tech sees that Victoria is trying to get up. "Vicki, don't move! You're too weak from the cold!"

"Vicki, stay with Tech," says Elsa.

"No, please don't hurt her," says Victoria. She moves in between Ingrid and the others.

"Vicki, why?" Emma asks.

"Wait! Stop!" shouts a girl.

Elsa turns to the voice and sees that it's her sister. "Anna! No, she's too dangerous."

"You should listen to my sister and go," Ingrid says to Anna.

"Your sister? She's mine. And whatever you're gonna do? Well...don't. Elsa, I found this on the beach. It's from our mother. She must've thrown it into the ocean before their ship sank. It came over in the portal with us," says Anna.

"Oh, just be careful," says Elsa.

"No, I'm not gonna be careful. She needs to hear this. You all do." Anna reads out the letter, "Elsa, Anna, I don't know if your father and I will ever get back to you, but I need you to know we were wrong to tell Elsa to conceal her powers."

"How fitting that you, who are so much like your mother, should share her last words," says Ingrid.

Anna carries on reading, "I feel terrible that it happened before and I can't let it happen again."

Ingrid is confused about what Anna just said. "What?"

"My sister Ingrid, like you, also had ice powers. I never told you about her or my other sister Helga, but I should have. They were beautiful and kind and wonderful, and I was fearful. And I let that fear guide me. I let Ingrid hide when I should have celebrated her for the person she was. I loved her so much."

"You're lying! My sister hated me! She called me a monster! She put me in that urn, like you did Elsa!"

"In this crystal are the memories of my sisters, which I stole from the people of Arendelle. Please return them. My sisters deserve to be known. In a cave in the north valley, you'll find an urn that contains Ingrid. Please do what I should have done long ago and release her. When you see her, please tell her I love her and I'm sorry. I'd give anything to take back what I did, to hold her hands one more time."

Ingrid uses her power to strangling Anna.

"No, stop!" Victoria shouts.

"Ingrid!" Elsa shouts.

"Let her go!" shouts Emma.

Anna talks to Ingrid, "I understand, Aunt Ingrid. I understand now why you cast this curse. But you can come back from it."

"Understand me? How could you? You're nothing like me! You understand nothing!" replies Ingrid.

"You're right. I'm not like you. My mother wasn't like you. But if she was able to love you for who you are, so can I. You're a part of our family no matter what. And family never gives up on each other."

"You lie!" Ingrid slaps Anna and takes the letters. She reads it and finds out that Anna is telling the truth. "Oh. Oh, Gerda. Oh, what have I done? I need to reverse this."

"You can't. The only way is if you-"

"I know. I have to destroy myself."

"No, Ingrid. Wait!" shouts Elsa.

"There's no other way. I am a monster, not because of my powers, but because of what I let them turn me into. I have to undo this."

"Ingrid, you're not a monster. Look, you're trying to undo what you done. You're trying to help everyone. That shows that you're not a monster. There's got to be another way to break the spell," says Victoria.

"Listen to Vicki, Ingrid," says Elsa.

"It's okay. Elsa, Anna, you found each other. And, Emma, you found your family, even if it wasn't with me. You...you deserve your memories. You three are so special. Never forget that." Ingrid goes to Victoria and gives her a beautiful snowflake shaped pin. "Here's a gift from me so that you'll remember your friend, remember me. Thank you for being my special friend. I'm sorry I put you through this."

"Ingrid, it's okay. I forgive you. We're friends," says Victoria.

"You deserve your happy ending, too," Emma says to Ingrid.

"Long ago, a prophecy told me that you would lead me to just that, Emma. And this is it. All I wanted was to have my sister's love, and...now I have it. Now...I get to join them."

"Ingrid no!" shouts Victoria. But it is too late. Ingrid sacrifices herself to undo the spell.

"She sacrificed herself for us, for all of us," says Emma.

"Anna," says Elsa.

"Elsa," Anna answers.

"We must follow through on our mother's last wish. We must bring back the memory of Ingrid and Helga to the people of Arendelle."

"We will."

Victoria cries in Tech's arms. Tech rubs her back to calm her down. Emma, Anna and Elsa help comfort her as she carries on crying. Everybody in town has stops fighting. Regina and Mary are confused about the state they're in but laugh it off as they find it funny (Regina got stuck inside the barrel with her legs sticking out of the top because she slipped on a banana peel. Mary watched as the books fell down like domino and didn't see at the end that the last books knocked the wooden bucket right over on her head. She couldn't see where she was going and she had that bucket stuck to her head.) Rev quickly gets all the confused people back to town when he sees that the spell is broken. He also quickly explains the situation which makes the confused people even more confused (with his fast talking). Lexi apologizes to the people she knocked out during the fights.

They take Victoria to the hospital. Everybody go to visit her in bed. "How you're doing?" Tech asks her.

"I'm fine," says Victoria.

"You're depressed," says Regina.

"How did you-"

"That snowflake pin is glowing bright blue. That usually means you are depressed or sad," explains Regina.

Tech sees Victoria's face full of sadness. "Vicki, I'm so sorry for what happened to your friend, Ingrid. I'll do everything I can to help you," says Tech.

Victoria looks down on her hands to see the ring glows violet burgundy. She smiles at Tech. "Oh Tech. Thank you." She hugs him.

"You're a friend of Tech's?" Mary asks Rev.

"Yeah, my name is Rev Runner. I help Tech out with some of his inventions. It's great to meet all of you. I heard all about your adventure of how you stop the wicked witch from using a time spell."

"Slow down," says Regina.

"Does he always talk this fast?" asks Emma.

"Yeah, he always does," says Ace.

"I take after my ma and pa," says Rev.

"Your parents also speak that fast?" Regina asks.

"They sure do."

"Oh no," Emma and Regina says together.

Victoria laughs at both Emma's and Regina's expression. She could tell that they were annoyed by Rev's quick talking. She looks at the Snowflake Pin. She realizes that Ingrid doesn't want her to be sad and that she wants her to be happy.

"Does your whole family talk so fast?" Henry asks Rev.

"Actually, my brother talks just as normal as you guys," Rev answers.

"He must be the sane member of your family," says Regina.

"As long as he's not control by a brain parasite device," says Rev.

"A what?! Never mind, I don't want to know," says Regina. She doesn't want Rev to quickly explain it.

Henry, Mary and David laugh. "I find it cool that Rev can talk so fast," says Henry.

"It isn't cool if you don't understand a word he's saying," says Regina.

"You just have to listen carefully," says Mary.

"I don't think that will help," says Emma.

"At least he's not talking fast in a different language," says David.

"That is even worse," says Regina. She notices how tired Victoria is. "Vicki, you should get some rest now."

They all leave Victoria to rest up in the hospital. Elsa uses her power to remove the ice wall. Ace looks at Tech. "Hey Tech, we're been thinking and we all decide that you should stay here with Vicki," says Ace.

"But what about the team?" Tech asks.

"Tech, you should be with Vicki," says Lexi.

"Don't worry, if we ever need your help in Acmetropolis, we just call you on your communicator and just like that, we'll get you back in Acmetropolis in no time," says Rev.

"We can help you find your own place in Storybrooke," says Henry.

"We may not have the same technology as your home but we can try to get the best machines we can find," says David.

"There's a place near Vicki's place. You can use that for your home," says Emma.

"I'm going to ask Vicki if I can move in with her. But I would like to use that place for my new lab," says Tech.

"Then it's all sorted. Welcome to Storybrooke," says Hook.

"Thanks, I'm happy to live here."

After saying goodbye, Ace, Lexi and Rev return back home to Acmetropolis. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff look for a way back to their home. Emma, Henry, David, Mary, Regina and Hook go back to their lives. In the morning, Tech goes to visit Victoria in the hospital. He makes breakfast in bed for Victoria (making Belgian Waffles with sugar free syurp, just the way she like it and a fresh orange juice). He tells her about what has happened.

"Tech, are you okay with this?" Victoria asks.

"I'm okay as long as I'm with you," says Tech. He pulls out a blue rose from behind his back and gives it to Victoria.

"Oh Tech, I love you!" Victoria finishes eating her breakfast. She uses the tissue to clean herself.

Tech closes the door and walks over to Victoria. He wraps his arms around her. "I hope Duck doesn't interrupt us this time," says Tech.

"I don't think he can," says Victoria.

Tech pulls her close to him and they start to kiss. Victoria wraps her arms around Tech's neck and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss. She wraps her legs around Tech's waist and they both pull each other closer together. Their kisses become more and more passionate as their tongues dance together and their lips covering each other with passion.

When they stop to take a breather, Tech whispers to her, "I love you and I promise I'll always be with you forever."

"Tech, I love you too and I will always be with you…forever," Victoria whispers back. They carry on kissing each other.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, here's the third chapter for this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, OC and the story. The OC and the ideas for this story all belong to my friend who created the first two chapters. I hope you like this.

Warning: I might have some mistakes in here. Also, little spoilers for anyone who hasn't watch the Once Upon a Time. Also, be careful of romantic overload (maybe).

* * *

It's a brand new life for Tech as he is now a resident of Storybrooke. He finds an abandon warehouse right next to the Marine Garage. This is the perfect size for his new laboratory and he can build a penthouse on top of it for him and Victoria. Tech starts on building his new laboratory. Regina helps Victoria to check out of the hospital. Victoria is now healthy again and she returns to the Mills House with Regina. Tech finishes the laboratory and becomes Storybrooke's electrician and technician. If there's any problem with technologies, Tech is there with the solutions. There is nothing that Tech cannot solve.

Regina walks into Victoria's room only to see Victoria packing all her things into her bags. "You're not planning to leave Storybrooke, are you?" Regina asks her, worriedly. "You can't leave. What would I- everybody in town would do without you? You mean so much to them."

Victoria looks at Regina and smiles. "You would be happy to know that I am not planning to leave Storybrooke."

"Oh, then where are you going?"

"I'm moving in with Tech."

"What?! You mean you're going to live in his laboratory? That would not be a wise idea."

"Of course I'm not living in his laboratory. I'm living in the penthouse above the laboratory."

"A penthouse above the laboratory?" a confused Regina asks.

"Tech built a penthouse above his laboratory. I am planning to move in so that I can be with Tech."

Regina is about to say something to Victoria but quickly shut her mouth. She helps Victoria pack her things. "Let us pack everything so that you can move in with Tech." She tries her best to put on a smile. She is sad to see Victoria moving out of her house. Victoria is her best friend who is willing to help her even in the hardest time and even though she herself was an evil villain, the wicked queen. But she wants Victoria to find her happiness and she knows that Victoria's happiness is with Tech.

Victoria looks at Regina and realizes that Regina is sad about her moving out. "I won't be far. I'll always be nearby to help you whenever you need it. It's not that far. It's not like I'm moving out of Storybrooke and not coming back."

Regina gives a short laugh. "So true. I overreacted didn't I?"

"It was very touching for you to say that. Thank you Regina, you're a great friend." They go to Tech's new laboratory when they finish packing up. They go in to see Henry talking to Tech.

"-And that's the basics," Tech says to Henry.

"Wow! It's amazing how something so complicated was built using the simplest mechanism," says Henry.

"It's really simple once you know how it works," says Tech.

"So this is how your grades improved," says Regina. "Thank you Tech for helping him."

"It's nothing really. I'm always here to help others who are willing to learn," says Tech.

"The next lesson I might have to build something, if so, can I use your lab?" Henry asks Tech.

"Sure, I'll help you when you need it. Just a word of advice, don't build a self-destruct button for extra credit, okay? Don't want you to get into trouble."

"I'll remember that," says Henry.

"Come on Henry, it's time to go," says Regina.

"Okay, see you later," says Henry. He and Regina go back home leaving Victoria with Tech.

Victoria notices that Henry wearing a hi-tech watch on his wrist. "So what are you going to do now, now that the laboratory and penthouse are finish?" Victoria asks Tech.

"Well, I would say we'll celebrate," says Tech. He wraps his arm around Victoria's waist. "And I know just how to do it." He kisses Victoria's neck causing her to giggle. Victoria wraps her arms around Tech's neck and kisses Tech on his lip. Their lips lock together as they kiss passionately.

"Hey Tech we- Whoaaa! I do not need to see that!"

Both Tech and Victoria stop what they were doing. They turn to the voice to see Duck standing there covering his eyes with his hands. "Duucckk!" Tech growls at him angrily. It seems that when he tries to get his alone time with Victoria, it sometime gets interrupt by Duck. This is the third time that Duck interrupts them.

"Hey! It's not like I barge in on purpose! I'm not spying on you! If you need someone to blame, blame the supervillain attacking Acmetropolis."

"Acmetropolis is in danger?!" Tech asks Duck.

"Yeah, we need your smart thinking to help us beat him. You know the saying, mind over matter," Duck says to Tech.

Tech facepalms as soon as he hears that. "I think the saying you are looking for is brain over brawn."

"Really? Don't they mean the same thing," says Duck.

"Mind over matter means using your mind to overcome difficult situations, for example; staying cool while on a very hot day. Brain over Brawn means using your brain to overcome strength," Victoria explains to Duck.

"Yeah, that's what I mean. We'll be borrowing Tech for a while, okay Vicki."

"Duck, I'll be there in a moment. I need to do something before I go," says Tech.

"Sure, I'll go on ahead." Duck goes back through the portal of the two-way mirror.

"Vicki, I'm sorry about this," says Tech.

"Tech, it's not your fault. You have to go. You need to save your world," says Victoria.

Tech hugs Victoria in a loving embrace. "I promised I'll come back to you when I beat the supervillain." He puts a watch on Victoria's wrist.

"What's this? Is this the same watch you gave to Henry?"

"Nothing hides from your beautiful eyes. It's a holographic communicator watch. I don't need to tell you what it does since you figure it out already." Tech shows her how to work it. He kisses Victoria on her lip and then goes to the two-way mirror.

"Tech, know that I love you and I always will. I'll be waiting for you to come back and I'll keep in contact with you," says Victoria.

Tech smiles at her and enters the portal.

It's been busy in Storybrooke for the past weeks. It's the middle of the night and everybody is asleep except for Henry. Henry turns on his holographic communicator watch. "Hi Tech," he greets him.

"Hi Henry, how are things in Storybrooke?" Tech asks.

"A lot of things happened," Henry answers. "Where do I start? There was Belle banishing Mr. Gold from Storybrooke."

Tech is shocked to hear that. "Why did she do that?"

"She found his true colours. He lied to her too many times."

"I thought that was Zelena controlling him. I didn't realize he was that bad."

"Really bad, he teamed up with Ursula, Cruella De Vil and Maleficent in order to find the 'Author' and to make him write them a happy ending. Mr. Gold planned to fill Emma's heart with darkness in order to use that darkness for the ink to write the stories."

"I'm glad Emma is the saviour, she won't be affected by the darkness."

"I wish that was true," Henry sadly says.

"That doesn't sound good. Did Mr. Gold succeed in filling Emma's heart with darkness?"

"Not exactly, she tethered her soul to the darkness to prevent it from destroying everything and became the 'Dark One'."

"Sounds like Emma is not doing too well."

"She's not the only one. Robin Hood's wife is actually Zelena disguised as Maid Marian and she is pregnant with Robin's child."

"How did that happened?!" Tech is shocked to hear that Zelena was disguised as Maid Marian this whole time. "How is Regina doing?" Tech asks. He remembers Victoria telling him that Regina and Robin were couples until Maid Marian came back into his life.

"She's doing fine now. She and Emma tried to warn Robin but he already found out. That was when we found Emma's friend Lily and reunited her with her mother, Maleficent. But then the 'Author' Isaac used his power to rewrite everybody's stories and trapped them in an alternate reality. Only me and Vicki were not affected. We went to the alternate reality to undo Isaac's work and I became the new 'Author' after I touched the quill. I undo what Isaac did and that's when Emma became the new 'Dark One'. We had to go to Camelot to find Merlin who can remove the darkness out of Emma and then we had to go to the Underworld to save Killian because he sacrificed himself by absorbing the darkness into him, returning Emma back to normal. And then there's Hades who Zelena defeated using the crystal. And I tried to destroy magic because I thought magic was causing pain to my family, but I ended up getting everybody in New York to believe in magic in order to save them."

"You had quite the adventures while I'm away," says Tech. "Is everybody okay?"

"Killian came back but Robin… He's gone…"

Tech hears someone gasps. "Wait a moment Henry." He walks over to the door and opens it.

Ace, Lexi, Duck, Slam and Rev fall into the room as soon as the door opens. They fall into a dogpile with Duck at the very bottom and Ace at the top. Ace gives a nervous laugh and says, "Ehh, what's up doc?"

"Nice work Lexi," Duck sarcastically says. "Can you gasp quietly?"

"It can't be true. Is he really gone?" says Lexi who is shocked about what she just heard.

Slam grunts a sentence with a single word friend in the middle of his grunting. "That's right Slam! He helped us out when we need him. He is a friend and we all will miss him," says Ace.

Henry broke the moment of silence. "You should come over to pay your respect. Actually, I wanted to ask you something Tech."

"What is it?" Tech asks.

"The real reason why I called is that I'm thinking about throwing a surprise birthday party for Vicki and thought maybe we can throw it in Ingrid's snow lair?"

"That's a good idea. I'm sure Ingrid would be happy for you to do that for Vicki," says Tech.

"We all help out," says Ace. Everyone is now out of the dogpile.

"I'll help with planning the party," says Lexi. She quickly grabs a pen and paper. "Now, we need to decorate the snow lair with Vicki's favourite things, oh and we'll use Vicki's favourite colour as the colour scheme for the party. Then there's the food and drinks. And then there's the cake, we got to get Vicki favourite favour. And we need to invite all her friends and-"

"Oh boy, next thing we'll know, she'll be planning the wedding," says Duck.

While the others talk about the party, Tech asks Henry a question. "Henry, how did Robin…?"

"He sacrificed himself…to save Regina and Vicki. Hades used the Olympian Crystal to attack them…but…Robin took the blow to save them. Vicki…she was very shocked…scared? It…just…she saw Robin sacrificing himself in front of her."

"Traumatized?" Tech suggests.

"Yes. It took her a while to recover from that… It took all of us a while to recover."

Tech clenches his fists. "I'm sorry Henry. I should have been there. I could have help-"

"It's okay Tech. You got your world to save. How is your world?"

"Great, just beaten the troublemaking supervillain who is now safely behind bars."

"That's great," Henry yawns out.

"You should get some sleep. We'll be in Storybrooke the next day," says Tech.

"Thanks Tech, goodnight."

"Goodnight," says Tech and he ends the call.

Early the next morning; everyone is at the Sheriff's Station, plotting on how to stop Mr. Hyde's evil plan. Vicki throws up in the trashcan. Emma, David and Killian are worried for her.

"Vicki? Have you been eating well?" asks Mary. "You looked like you lost a bit of weight."

"I wasn't hungry, that's all," says Victoria.

"Vicki, you must eat something or you'll pass out," says Regina.

"Here Victoria, you must keep yourself well," says Zelena. She conjures up a warm bowl of cream of wheat and a glass of fresh orange juice with no pulp.

Victoria eats a little bit of it. "Thanks Zelena. I am happy that you have changed your ways."

"Are you being friendly with me? I had done horrible and selfish things," says Zelena.

"You have changed for the better so I forgive you," Victoria smiles at her.

"How can you forgive me for all I have done?" asks Zelena.

"Regina made the same mistake but she tries her best to set everything right. And I know you can too," says Victoria.

"You have got me there, Vicki," says Regina. "As long as you keep trying, you can change for the better."

"I will try my best. Are you feeling well Victoria?"

"I'm feeling better now, thanks Zelena. And you can call me Vicki."

Meanwhile, Rev and Henry are decorating the snow lair with blue lights, blue Chinese paper lanterns with snowflakes on them and silver snowflakes. Ace, Lexi and Tech are at the Storybrooke Graveyard, paying their respects to Robin Hood.

"Thank you for everything you've done Robin," says Tech.

"We will always remember you," says Lexi.

"We'll help keep everyone safe," says Ace.

They finish paying their respects and exit the graveyard. "I got something to do in my lab. I'll meet up with you later," says Tech.

"We'll go back and help with the decoration," says Ace.

Granny is cooking the food for the surprise party. She received the menu from Henry and is preparing the food. Victoria, Regina and Zelena are having a birthday breakfast to celebrate Victoria's birthday in Granny's Diner. They're having a good time talking with each other as well as getting to know Zelena better. But then, Victoria passes out while eating her breakfast. Regina and Zelena, fill with worried, quickly take Victoria to the hospital.

Victoria wakes up and looks around. "What am I doing in the hospital?"

"You passed out while having breakfast with your friends. I'm Dr. Whale and I'll be your doctor for the day. I will do several check-ups and examinations on you to see if we can find the source of your problem." Dr. Whale does different tests on Victoria while she sits still. After finishing all the tests and checking the results, Dr. Whale tells Victoria, "Good news, it's not any diseases. You have been suffering from morning sickness due to the new life inside of you. In order words, you're pregnant."

Victoria is very shocked to hear that. She is pregnant with Tech's child. Dr. Whale releases her and Victoria walks into the waiting room, still shocked and very confused. She finds Regina and Zelena waiting, with worried looks on their faces.

"Vicki, is everything okay," Regina asks her.

"I'm…I'm…I'm pregnant," Victoria sadly says.

Both Regina and Zelena look at her in shocked. Meanwhile, Tech is working on a very special birthday gift for Victoria. He is crafting a snowflake shaped ring and is sticking a blue sapphire stone into the middle. At the Sheriff's Station, Regina arranges a private meeting to discuss about Victoria.

"So what is this about?" Killian asks.

"I'm…I'm pregnant…with Tech's baby," says Victoria.

A moment of silence as everybody is taking in the news. Mary runs over to Victoria and hugs her. "Vicki, congratulation! It might seem difficult at first but you and Tech can do this!"

The others aren't excited about the news. They look at Victoria, worried. Victoria notices it. "It's okay everybody. I'll try my very best to rise my child with care and love. I know that it will be a lot of responsibility but… I'm promise to never abandon my child."

"That's good to know but… What would Tech think about it?" David asks her.

Victoria thinks about it. What would Tech do when he finds out about it? Will he be happy? Does he want children with her? What if he doesn't? What if he left because of it?! What if he becomes very unhappy for the rest of his life because of this?! Victoria takes a deep breath and replies," I'll tell him when I'm ready."

Zelena can tell that Victoria is very worried just by the sound of her voice. It was shaky and fills with uncertainty. If she tells Tech, Tech might overreact and that could break Victoria. She can't let that happen to her, she must do something to help her. While everybody is talking with Victoria, Zelena teleports out using her magic.

Tech is double checking the ring he made to make sure it's perfect until… "Ahhh! Can't you use the door?!" shouts Tech, very surprised by Zelena who suddenly appears right in front of him.

"Tech, may I have a word with you?" Zelena asks him.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" he growls at her.

"You do not need to worry. I'm not here to hurt you or anyone else for that matter."

"Like the time you blew me and my device up when you kidnapped Neal for that crazy time spell," Tech says, angrily. Well technically it was Mr. Gold who blew him and his device up but he was controlled by Zelena at the time so it's still Zelena's fault for blowing up his device.

"I have changed. This is no time to talk about the past. There is important news you need to hear."

"Does it have something to do with more time spells or are you planning to enslave others for your amusement?"

"It's Vicki. She's pregnant with your baby."

"Vicki…?! Pregnant…?! With my baby…?!" Tech is very shocked about the news.

"Yes, we took her to the hospital where she found ou-" THUP! Zelena turns to the noise and sees Tech lying on the floor on his back, unconscious. She laughs and smiles. "My, he took the news really well." She conjures up a bucket of water and dumps the water right onto Tech.

Tech jumps back up while shouting, "Don't press the self-destruct!"

"I would never do such a thing," replies Zelena. "Has it finally sunk in?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot. The water has sunk right into my ears," Tech sarcastically says. "I hope you're not trying to drown me like you did with Killian."

"No, that was the best method to wake you. Do you remember why you fainted in the first place?"

Tech thinks back and remembers. "Oh, you mean… How did Vicki get pregnant?"

"Wasn't there a time when you helped her after a frozen incident?"

As soon as Tech hears that, his memory recalls the time when he looked after Victoria while she was recovering from nearly getting frozen to death. He has been looking after her every single day and then one night, in order to keep her warm, he got into bed with her. At first he was just hugging her but then it became a night of deep passion for them. Tech looks at the ring he made. "Now I know that this is the right time," he says to himself.

Regina received a text from Henry to quickly get everyone to Ingrid's snow lair. "We must go, Henry's in trouble," says Regina. She uses her magic to teleport everybody in the room to the front of the snow lair. They carefully walk into the snow lair, readying themselves for battle when all of a sudden.

"Surprised!" shouts Henry, Ace, Lexi, Slam, Duck, Rev and all of Victoria's friends. They pop party poppers that pop out blue paper streamers everywhere. "Happy Birthday!"

Victoria smiles and looks around. "I love it!" She says. Everything is decorated in her favourite colour as well as her favourite things. The table is full with her favourite foods; Tomato bisque soup with basil, grilled cheese sandwiches, hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles, a tall ice cream cake with blue flowers (and if this is her favourite then it might have crunchy cookie centre in the middle, which it probably has as Henry knows Victoria's favourite food), and other foods that Victoria loves. "Thank you."

"This is all Henry's idea. We're just helping him out," says Ace as he smiles and gently pushes Henry to Victoria. Victoria hugs Henry and thanks him.

"I need to call someone over, I'll be just a few minutes," says Mary and she goes out of the snow lair. After a few minutes, Mary comes back in with baby Neal and Mother Superior who is carrying baby Robin.

"Hey guys, it's dinner time. Time to eat," says Duck.

Everybody sit down at the table. Lexi looks around but couldn't find Tech. "Ace, I don't see Tech anywhere."

"What's keeping him? Someone needs to get Tech here now," says Ace.

Ace, Lexi, Slam and Rev all look at Duck. Duck notices that they are looking at him. "Oh no! I'm not doing it! Do you know how many times Tech growls at me because I interrupted him?"

"Good point, you did interrupt him during his first date with Vicki," says Lexi.

"You know how well that went," says Duck. Duck looks around and see Ruby sitting with two of her friends. Ruby sees Duck looking at her. She gives Duck a wolf-like smile. Duck nervously smiles back at Ruby and then slowly turns his head away from her.

"Leave it to me, I'll get him back before you can says-" before Rev can finish his sentence, Tech teleports in with Zelena.

"Wow, that was faster than usual," Duck says to Rev.

Both Ace and Lexi run over to Tech. "Tech, are you okay?! Were you late because of Zelena?" asks Lexi.

"I'm fine. I need to do something first before we start the party," says Tech. He walks toward Victoria.

"Hey Tech," says Ace. Tech carries on walking over to Victoria. Both Ace and Lexi suspiciously look at Zelena. "What did you do to him?" Ace asks her.

Duck, Slam and Rev go to Ace and Lexi. "Isn't she the villain?" Duck asks as he points at Zelena.

"Yes and she did something to Tech," says Lexi.

"Everybody, get ready for action," says Ace.

"I know you have no reason to trust me and you might not believe me when I say that I have changed for the better. But please do not interfere in this, just wait and see," says Zelena.

"Yeah right sister, like I'm going to fall for that trick," says Duck.

Ace thinks about it. "We'll do it your way. But if we see any trouble, we'll do everything we can to stop you."

"You're sure that a good idea?" Duck asks Ace.

"We don't know what Zelena has done to Tech. We just have to keep an eye on him until we find out what she done to him," says Ace. They watch as Tech makes his way to Victoria.

Victoria sees Tech walking toward her. "Tech!" she happily shouts and runs to him. She hugs him and passionately kisses him.

Tech blushes red but kisses her back. "Vicki, I missed you so much," he says to her.

"Tech…" Victoria sadly says. "Tech…I…I need to-"

Tech gently puts a finger at the tip of her lips and kindly says, "It's okay Vicki, you can relax. I know about our child."

"But…how…?"

"Got the news in advance from Zelena," Tech answers. He gets down on one knee and says to Victoria, "When I first lay my eyes on you, I was madly in love with you. It's not just your beauty that I love but also your kind and smart personality. Every time I think of you, I feel like I can do anything, even the impossible. My heart soars through the sky like a highly advance spacecraft of love whenever I'm with you. I never felt happiness like this until I met you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our child." Tech shows her the ring he made. "Vicki, will you do me the honour and make me the happily guy alive by marrying me?"

Victoria sheds tears down her eyes. "Oh Tech, yes, yes, I will marry you!" Tech puts the ring on Victoria's finger. "I love you Tech!" Victoria kisses him.

Everybody cheer for them while Emma, Regina, Lexi, Zelena and Violet cry. "That was the most beautiful speech I ever heard," says Lexi. She passes a box of tissue to Zelena.

"You are very right. Such words he used to describe his feeling for her, it's beautiful," says Zelena. She passes the box of tissue to Regina.

"The happiness those words bring to them, it is amazing," Regina says. She passes the box to Mary.

Mary takes the tissue and blows her nose. "Everything about this moment is amazing," she says. She passes the box to Emma.

Emma wipes her tears away with the tissue. "His whole speech was fill with love," says Emma. She passes the box to Violet.

"I know, and the best part is that they get to live happily ever after," says Violet.

"You know what this means, Lexi is going to plan the wedding," says Duck.

"Yeah, good call there, doc," Ace teasingly says to Duck. It was quite ironic about how Duck joked about Lexi planning the wedding.

After that heartful moment, everybody congratulate the new happy couple. Mother Superior gives Tech and Victoria a magical blue rose in a jar. "My wedding present to you," she says to them. Both Tech and Victoria thank her for the early present. They start the birthday dinner where they eat and talk with each other.

"Oh yeah, congratulation Henry on becoming the new 'Author'," says Lexi. Lexi and the others were eavesdropping when Henry told Tech how he became the new 'Author' in order to put things right.

"It's a lot of responsibilities but you got it under control," says Ace.

"Thanks, I won't abuse this power I got," says Henry.

"Bet you're make lots of happy stories with that big imagination of yours," Rev says in his fast talking voice.

"I'll try," says Henry. He looks at Violet who is smiling at him. "Violet, these are my friends I told you about. Everybody, this is Violet. She's my girlfriend."

"I'm happy to finally meet you all. Henry told me great stories about you," says Violet.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Violet," says Lexi.

"Congratulate on your first crush and girlfriend," says Tech.

"Thanks Tech. Is this how you felt when you first met…?"

Tech smiles at Henry, knowing what he's about to say. "Yes Henry. That's exactly how I felt with Vicki."

"Tech, your speech was so wonderful. I'm so happy for you and Vicki," says Violet. "I hope that we'll have that happy moment like you and Vicki when the time comes."

"I'm sure you two will and when it does happen, we'll be there," says Tech.

"Thanks," both Henry and Violet thank him.

"Mind if I ask you a question Henry?" asks Ace.

"Sure, what is it?"

"There were two people that I don't recognize in Mr. Gold's shop," says Ace.

"You mean Maleficent and Lily. They look after the shop since Mr. Gold disappeared. They also look after the Library too," says Henry.

"So they're just temporarily working there and nobody have any idea where Mr. Gold went."

"That's right. But Mr. Gold disappearance only means that he's working on something."

"Hopefully it's not bad," says Ace. He looks at Zelena who is holding her baby. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Ace gets up and walks to Zelena. Lexi sees where Ace is going and goes with him.

"Hey Zelena, about before, when you teleported in with Tech. I'm just want to say-"

"We're sorry," Lexi says, finishing Ace's sentence.

"It is understandable why you distrust me, after all, I did horrible things in the past," says Zelena.

"If what you said before is true then we'll have no problem trusting you. It just going to take time," says Ace.

Lexi is playing with the baby. "So this is your baby," Lexi says to Zelena.

"Yes, her name is Robin, named after her father," says Zelena.

"Robin… We need to do something. You two have a great time. Don't cause any trouble now," says Ace. Ace and Lexi goes to Regina who is talking with Rev and Tech.

"We're really sorry for what happened to Robin. He's a swell guy and we all missed his heroic personality," Rev says quickly.

"Can you please slow down, I can't heard a single word you're saying," says Regina.

"What Rev is trying to say is, we're all sorry for what happened to Robin," says Tech. "To lose someone you love, it must have been painful."

"It is," Regina says sadly. "I still love him. He sacrificed himself for me and Vicki so I'm going to help him by looking after his children and friends."

"You make Robin very happy, I bet that the reason why he loves you a lot," says Rev.

"You're talking too fast," says Regina. She's a little annoyed by how fast Rev talks.

"Rev is saying that Robin loves you a lot and that he is very happy for you," says Lexi.

Regina smiles at them. "Thank you."

After talking, Tech goes back to Victoria. "What a wonderful happy ending," says Victoria.

"And a happy new beginning," says Tech. He rubs Victoria's stomach.

Victoria giggles at the touch. "Tech, I'm so happy to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Same here, I'll always be here for you and our child, no matter what."

Tech and Victoria share a passionate kiss, and as the saying goes; they live happily ever after.


End file.
